Servant of Shadow
by Giovanna2
Summary: Continued at last, still very badly edited. About the time Entreri spent in Menzoberanzan, with a few changes. Please R&R . Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Notes from the Author: The characters of Jaralxle, Entreri and Drizzt are property of R.A. Salvatore, TSR, and Wizards of the Coast. This story takes place after the events described in The Legacy, and largely concerns the time Artemis Entreri spent in Menzoberanzan before Starless Night. It will become obvious that I took a few liberties with what Salvatore has said about that time. I've made some changes that appealed to me, and I hope no one will take offence. Warning to Males: If this were a movie, it would probably be described as a chick-flick, so continue at your own risk…

Chapter 1.

His world was a haze of agony, red-hot and piercing every part of his being. He was grateful for it, though, because it was his only indication that he was still alive. He found that despite the pain, he wanted desperately to live. He didn't know why, for the world as he knew it was built on suffering, but then he had always been a survivor. His battered consciousness found a focus through the red blaze of agony; _I must be near death,_ he thought as his eyes slowly discerned the image of a face, strangely moving in the midst of all his pain, soothing him. _I wonder if this is heaven or hell?_ His thoughts were disjointed and made no sense to him. _Hard to believe that I'd be headed to heaven, _he thought as he heard a magical chant begin, a chant of healing. _Not dead yet_… was his final thought as he lapsed into unconsciousness. 

Aramys turned from the battered human and looked to Jarlaxle. "Will he live?" the dark elf signed to her in the drow handcode. 

"For the moment" she signed back to him. "At least this will keep him together long enough to get him back to base."

"Excellent!' was his reply. He motioned to two of his soldiers to bring to human assassin with them as they traveled along the underground tunnels.

As they moved further from the dwarven stronghold, they began to speak aloud. "Why are you bothering with this Colnbluth? " Aramys asked. 

The flamboyant dark elf looked at the delicate features of his companion. She was herself half drow, and the term Colnbluth seemed more a sad commentary of her own ranking in drow society. He examined her closely as they moved along the tunnels, and was amazed again at how blindly prejudiced his people could be. Her mixed blood marked her as the worst corruption nature had to offer in drow eyes, worse even than the surface elves, the Fairies. Yet, in any other society the young elf would have been considered far from an abomination. Jarlaxle laughed at the ridiculous thought. Her body was slight and graceful, softly curving. Her heart-shaped face was set with large violet eyes. Her skin was very pale, a surprising development considering her heritage, for her mother had been a golden elf, and her father drow. It almost seemed as if drow coloration had reversed itself in her. Her hair was thick, and as dark as her skin was light. Jarlaxle knew though, better than any, how deceptive her fragile looks were. He knew her to be almost unbelievably lethal. After all, he had trained her himself… Jarlaxle smiled slyly at the girl. "You will find that there is considerably more to this Colnbluth that meets the eye." He said back at her. 

Aramys looked doubtfully at the injured human. "He lookes like a sad specimen to me" was her only comment. 

Artemis Entreri awoke in a dimly lit cavern. He lay still for a long moment, mentally examining his body for any sign of pain. Sensing none, he tentatively lifted his head. He slowly flexed his hands, and then experimentally moved his legs. His last memory was of being terribly injured, left hanging from a jag of rock after his last duel with drizzt. There was no way he could have survived unaided, but who were his saviors? 

As if in answer, a most peculiar fellow stepped into the dim light. 

Artemis recognized the dark elf as jarlaxle, the drow mercenary leader of Bregan D'earth, his most recent ally in his quest to destroy Drizzt Do'Urden. The drow had all of his races natural grace and beauty, but with a singularly unique flare for fashion. Instead of growing his white hair long like others of his race (and entreri understood that drow hairstyles often designated their family and rank) he had his head shaved bald. He wore a huge, feathered purple hat, and an eye patch. His other items of dress were equally colorful and outrageous. Entreri scowled at the sight of him. 

"Now, is that any way to greet the person responsible for saving your miserable life, master Entreri?" Jarlaxle announced, amusement evident in his tone. 

Entreri sat up slowly, groaning a bit at his barely healed injuries. "What do you plan to do with me?" he asked. 

"Does everything have to have an ulterior motive for you?" Jarlaxle said, raising one eyebrow. Entreri continued to glare at him. "It has never occurred to you that I might have grown fond of you after our past association?", the drow continued. Entreri's cold stare didn't falter. "Well then, perhaps I find that a warrior of your skills would make a fine addition to Bregan D'earth."

Entreri nodded, his dark eyes still skeptical, though this reasoning seemed sound enough. Grimacing, he swung his legs over the edge of the cot he had been laying on. "So, what sort of fascinating plans to you have in store for me?" he asked. 

Jarlaxle laughed as he bent and retrieved clean clothing that had been brought for the man, tossing them to him. "I just thought you might enjoy a stay in Menzoberanzan. You seem to have such admiration for Drow society." He smiled slyly and continued, "Perhaps you might benefit from seeing it up close. Consider this a little vacation from Calimport, and yourself a tourist to our Fair City."

Artemis Entreri, one of the greatest warriors on Faerun, and the most dreaded assassin the Realms had ever known, knew that there had to be more to the mercenary's offer. His skills would be invaluable to Breagan D'earth, and he knew the opportunistic Jarlaxle would find a use for them. Perhaps he figured Entreri would be so grateful for the rescue that he would be willing to work for him. "And so", replied the skeptical human,"I'm just to sit back, relax, and enjoy the sights here?" Entreri stood stiffly and looked around for his weapons. They weren't to be found. 

Jarlaxle grinned and turned to a chest in one corner of the room. There he drew out a drow made dirk and saber. " I think that hafling relieved you of your dagger and sword while you were, uh… incapacitated." The drow offered Entreri the weapons. Though it seemed impossible, the man's scowl turned even blacker as he considered the things he would do to Regis if they ever crossed paths again. " However," the drow continued, " these will serve you well during your stay here, I believe." 

"And just how long will my "vacation" here last? "Asked Entreri, gingerly taking the weapons that were offered. 

"Well, that is a good question." The drow tapped his chin." You see, the underdark is a very different world from the one that you are accustomed to. There will be a lot for you to learn. However, I believe that once you have learned the skills necessary for survival here, you will become an invaluable resource to me." Jarlaxle smiled his crooked, charming smile. There it was, thought Entreri, spoken plainly. The drow wanted him to join his band of mercenaries. Before he could react or reply, the door to the room opened and in stepped a small figure. 

Entreri's eyes widened as he recognized the face of the girl he had dismissed earlier as a hallucination. She was elven, though apparently not drow, although Entreri couldn't determine her exact race. She seemed very young, and was dressed in functional, plain clothing, two short swords sheathed at the hips. Her dark hair was pulled back from her face and braided down her back in several long plaits. She wore no cosmetics or jewelry, or for that matter, anything that was not strictly utilitarian in nature. Yet in that moment, Entreri found himself more intrigued by her than if she had been dressed for a harem. The unadorned face was utterly sweet and feminine, and seemed at odds with her rough accouterments. He shook his head, attempting to clear the unwelcome thoughts away. He was not accustomed to being so moved by feminine beauty. 

"Ah, excellent timing, my love" purred jarlaxle, moving towards the girl and taking her hand, " Just in time to meet our guest." 

The young elf-maid looked at him with eyes the color of Amethysts. " And so, the rivvil has survived." She replied, speaking in the drow tongue. Entreri didn't comprehend a word, but her voice was low and soft and musical. _What is wrong with me?_ he wondered.

"Come now, my sweet," said jarlaxle, using the common tongue, " lets be polite to master Entreri, after all we want him to like us. Let us make a proper introduction." 

The girl shifted her gaze to Entreri, seeing him for the first time in a healthy state. She had never seen a human before in her young life, and her curiosity suddenly got the better of her. She stared. Aramys had always understood that humans were generally larger than drow, but this one was only a little heavier in build than Jarlaxle himself, and no taller. His frame was compactly graceful, and the unlaced shirt he had just donned revealed a body that was all lean muscle. His facial features were finely made and angular, quite striking, really. His hair was very dark, like her own, and his skin light, though not so fair as hers. His eyes were intense and dark, and though the man's expression gave them the impression of being black, they were in reality a dark shade of gray. Aramys had never seen eyes like that, and for a moment the two locked stares, as if unable to look away. 

"Ahem" interrupted Jarlaxle, breaking the sudden tension " Artemis Entreri, I'd like to introduce you to Aramys. Treat her with the same respect you offer me, doubled." The drow gave Entreri a sudden hard, warning look, a swift departure from his usual charming and mischievous attitude. "Aramys is second in command to me." 

Enrteri looked at the young woman in surprise. Of course he knew that in drow society women were the dominant gender, but this delicate creature didn't look old enough or strong enough to take a position of leadership in a dangerous group like Bregan D'earth. As if reading his thoughts, Jarlaxle added, " Don't underestimate Aramys, she is much more formidable that she would appear. Aramys," he continued, "may I introduce you to Artemis Entreri." 

The girl looked directly into the human's eyes. " Pleased to meet you", she said in perfect common. Like a well-schooled child at her first formal party, she extended her hand to him in greeting. Uncertain what she expected him to do with it; Entreri took the small, callused hand and shook it quickly, letting go as swiftly as possible. " Well met", was his gruff response to her formal greeting.

Aramys gave him an odd look, and then turned to Jarlaxle. "So, what are you planning to do with it?" she asked in drow again. 

Jalaxle shook his head helplessly, wondering how these two surly individuals were going to interact. "Now Aramys", he said pointedly in the common tongue, "Master Entreri is our honored guest, and we must work to make his stay with us as comfortable as possible." Both the human and the elf-maid looked at Jalaxle with matching expressions of disbelief. "Truly", continued the drow, "Artemis here will need to learn much in order to be of use to us. And this is where you will come in, my dear." 

Aramys looked at him with sudden annoyance. "What do you expect me to do with him!" she exclaimed.

"I expect you to teach him our ways, our language, both the handcode and the spoken word. Also, I expect you to keep him by you, until he is thoroughly familiar with the ways of Bregan D'earth and drow society." Jarlaxle smiled charmingly at the two, waiting for the coming explosion. He wasn't disappointed. 

Aramys was the first to react. "You have got to be joking!" she exclaimed, "You want me to baby-sit this rivvil!" She was speaking quite clearly in common now and Entreri was spared none of her outrage. 

"Hold on a minute here." The assassin said in a cold voice. "I have survived worse places than this." He was met with skeptical looks by both at this declaration. "I DO NOT need this girl to show me anything!" he continued defensively. "I prefer to work alone, and if you want anything of me, then that is how it will have to be!"

"Fine by me," Aramys said quietly, narrowing her large eyes, "Try to make it alone here and you wont be a trouble to anyone for long." 

Entreri fastened on the girl his most deadly stare, but she seemed to take no notice. Grown men had fled when given that look, but this girl calmly and confidently ignored it. There was something annoyingly familiar about her attitude and bearing, and Entreri found he didn't like it at all. 

"Now children, its time to look at this rationally." Jarlaxle raised both hands in a calming gesture, "Entreri, I realize you prefer to be alone, but surely you recognize what the assistance of one familiar with the language and customs of your surroundings might mean. Why walk around with no idea of what is going on around you when it is not necessary?"

"And Aramys, who could be better to show master Entreri here the ropes that you, another Colnbluth, one who has honed her survival skills here to perfection?" Aramys didn't look impressed by the flattery at all. Jarlaxle continued in a softer voice, " Also, you might consider doing it as a favor to me, because I am asking you to." Entreri noted that there seemed to be some underlying message in the statement, that there seemed to be something more between the two. Typical! He thought. That would surely explain her high standing in the group. He threw a disgusted look at her back, despising women who used their bodies to achieve power. Something about the girl didn't fit with this, though…

Aramys was not looking in his direction at the time. She rolled her eyes helplessly. "If you truly want me to help him", she said, using the drow language again, " then why don't I help him to the nearest tunnel headed to the surface?" 

"That is not an option at this point." replied Jarlaxle in drow. "I have my reasons for this, I promise you. Will you accept this without questioning me further?" 

Aramys sighed. "If I must." She turned now to Entreri, who was watching them closely. In common she said, "It seems it's to be you and me, human. Think you can handle it?"

Entreri glared at the girl and then looked to Jarlaxle. "I'm wondering what possible reason you think there is for me to accept this situation?"

Jarlaxle smiled his most disarming smile. "Well, there is the fact that being a member of Bregan D'earth can be extremely profitable and fulfilling. Then there are the educational opportunities we provide. Just think, you can learn invaluable information about your hated rival, Drizzt. There is also the great affection you have come to feel for me during our recent association." Here Entreri's scowl deepened. "And lastly, there is the fact that I am giving you no choice in the matter." 

The man's face twisted in rage and disbelief. "You think you can force me to stay here?!" he exclaimed.

"Probably not, you are free to leave any time, providing you can find the way to the surface." Jarlaxle's charming smile didn't slip for a second. "It might prove more difficult than you think, even for one of your considerable skills." 

The assassin looked as though he was contemplating an attack as he tried to sort through the statements Jarlaxle had just made. He controlled himself quickly, though, for he knew enough about jarlaxle to realize that there would be others about who would aid him if needed. The girl he noted had silently moved towards him, her left hand on one of the short swords. Her stance with the blade was easy and well-practiced, and Entreri wondered briefly if she would actually attack him. He relaxed his body and calmed himself, though his fear wasn't of Aramys, but of the possible others hiding in the shadows. 

"Come now, Artemis,"the drow continued coaxingly, "What's the harm in staying with us for awhile? This could be a grand adventure. So many fascinating things to see and learn. The surface will still be there when you are ready to return." 

"Do you think I'm to be your prisoner?" the assassin asked slowly.

Jarlaxle chuckled at that. "Do you think I would give you weapons if I did?"He snorted derisively. "My offer is honestly what I have said. I offer you employment and a chance to learn more about your rival. Haven't you ever wondered what made Drizzt into the warrior he is?"

Entreri looked at him speculatively. His curiosity about the drow civilization was great, but he didn't trust Jarlaxle's motives completely. He knew the drow mercenary always had something else up his sleeve (quite literally). However; he realized he didn't have a lot of options at this point. Perhaps it was better to bide his time and go along with Jarlaxles' wishes for the moment, and learn more about his surroundings (and he recognized enough about them to realize he was very far from the surface indeed) before he attempted escape. Besides, after his last fight with Drizzt, he had a lot of things on his mind. Going after the Drow ranger again wasn't something he was sure he was up to at the time. Employment here would suit him as well as anywhere else, and perhaps be a truer test of his skills. 

"Very well.", was Entreri's reply, " I agree to your offer…. For the moment." 

Jarlaxle smiled. "Excellent! Wonderful! Aramys, why don't you start showing master Entreri around immediately."

The girl's hand slipped away from her blade. She met Entreri's eyes evenly, her gaze steady and calm. "Follow me." she said, motioning towards the door. "And welcome to the Underdark." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Bregan D'earth's secret complex was an impressive maze of tunnels and chambers, heavily warded by both magical and more orthodox traps and alarms, and guarded by numerous of Bregan D'earth's soldiers. Entreri learned from Aramys that this was but one of several Breagan D'earth strongholds and that the bases of operation were rotated as the need arose. She told him that when one of the bases became too well known to outsiders it was abandoned, all evidence of its former use destroyed. 

Entreri followed the elven girl as she lead him through the various rooms and corridors, competently explaining the purpose of each. She told him that though the rooms were lighted for his comfort for the time being, he would have to learn how to use the magical earring he had been provided with that would give him infra-vision. She also began his first lesson in the drow language, telling him both the common and drow words for various objects. After an hour of following her around, the assassin found his head was spinning from an overload if information. Recalling the disdainful way she had described the nature of their association: babysitting, he reached out a hand and stopped her. 

"Enough of this!", he said sharply. Aramys stopped, met his eyes and then looked pointedly to where his hand was holding her arm. Entreri let go of her quickly.

"What?" said the girl coolly, locking her gaze with his again.

"There are two drow words you used to describe me, and I'd like to know their meaning."

"What then?"

Entreri struggled to recall the unfamiliar words."Coln…"he started hesitantly.

Aramys' eyes lit with understanding. "Colnbluth."she stated. "And the other I'll wager is "rivvil."

Entreri nodded. "The way you said them sounded like an insult."

Aramys smiled, the first time Entreri had seen her do so. "Colnbluth simply means "non-drow". As you see, it is not an insult in and of itself, but to the drow anything other than drow are filth. "Rivvil means human, and falls into the same category."

Entreri nodded, understanding. "You aren't drow." He pointed out to her.

The elf-maid's smile tightened. "How very observant of you." she conceded. "Now let me teach you another word that falls into the same context as the first two." She led the assassin to an open area where Rothe were being corralled. "The word is "Iblith"", she stated, speaking like a schoolmistress lessoning a small child.

"And what does that mean?" Entreri prompted testily. 

The girl made no answer, but instead pointed to a distinctive pile one of the animals had deposited on the cavern floor. Entreri looked at her sharply.

"Best to learn now that this is what you will be considered by the drow." Aramys said calmly, ignoring the man's threatening look. "And, you are doubly damned, being male. I may be iblith, but at least I am female iblith." The girl smiled at his disheartened expression. 

Entreri started to question her further, but was interrupted by Jarlaxle, emerging suddenly from a tunnel to the left. 

"Excellent explanation, my little one." he announced, addressing Aramys. "But I think our guest has had enough for one day." He looked to Entreri. "You will follow me, I'll show you to your quarters. Aramys, go to my room and wait for me, I need to have a word with you later."

With one final glance at Entreri, the girl turned and left them.

Jarlaxle led the weary assassin through the maze of passages until they reached a small series of chambers. "Here are the quarters of my higher ranking luitenuits", he explained. "The common soldiers stay in barracks nearby. Considering that you are non-drow, I decided it would be simpler and safer for you to have your own room." He opened one of the doors and led Entreri into a small chamber. Inside, it was bare and plain, with no furnishings but a bed, a chest to store clothing and supplies, and a small chair. This didn't overly disturb Entreri, though; luxury had never been of importance to him. "The room comes with some very good locks and traps on the door, but feel free to add your own,"

The assassin nodded, satisfied. "So, what will my first task for you be?" he asked.

The drow laughed, and sat on the chair, motioning Entreri to take a seat on the bed. " I think you may be getting ahead of yourself, my friend." he replied." Your first task is to learn everything necessary for survival here, which will be no small endeavor. In order to do that, I expect you to stick with Aramys, she will teach you everything you need to know. Also, you two can practice together, you should be well-matched in skill."

Entreri's eyes narrowed in outrage at this. "First I have to listen to insults from your whore, and now you! You expect me to practice with that girl!" 

Jarlaxle stood up abruptly, his normally mild and amused expression gone. "You are the one who is being insulting! If I ever hear that word used in association with Aramys again I will make you pray for death." He declared. Entreri believed him. "As for the rest, of all the rivvil on Faerun, you are the last I would expect to be prejudiced against one because of size and age! Or is it that she is female? That is one bias you need to get over immediately!" 

Entreri was taken aback at the drows reaction. "You are seriously telling me that that girl is near my level with a blade?" he asked, honestly curious.

Jarlaxle sighed and sat down again. "You became a high-ranking member of a thief's guild when you were very young, did you not?" Entreri nodded. Jarlaxle continued, "No offence, but you aren't exactly the largest human I've ever seen either. Surely you understand that speed, coordination, and intelligence can play a vital role in any battle, often besting size and strength."

" So you are saying that she is?" Entreri wasn't actually prejudiced by her youth or gender. He was, as jarlaxle had stated, on the small end of the scale for a human, yet was the most feared assassin in the realms. "She's just so damned…" he stopped, at a loss for words. 

"Lovely?" the drow supplied, understanding. 

Entreri nodded."Actually, Innocent was the word I was thinking." Though he didn't know why, it seemed that something so fair should be incapable of inflicting harm. 

"Funny you think that when you just called her a whore". the drow observed. "I promise you that she is oblivious to her charm, and quite lethal." Jarlaxle explained. He sighed. "The drow view anything other than drow to be inferior. Aramys, being half-drow, is an abomination in my people's eyes. She has had to learn to be deadly, or die herself."

Entreri looked at Jarlaxle intently. He fully sympathized with the "kill or be killed" philosophy. "She is a half-breed." He stated. That revelation was surprising, but explained much. "I thought her to be of mixed blood, but I wasn't sure of what her races were." Not that he had ever seen a half-drow half elf before, he thought. Entreri found himself curious despite himself. "So, she was born here?"

An odd shadow passed over Jarlaxle's normally cheerful face, as though reliving a disturbing memory. Entreri wondered what could be bad enough to haunt someone like Jarlaxle, who survived in a treacherous and brutal society.

"Yes, her mother was brought here as a captive, taken during a raid to the surface." Entreri didn't need jarlaxle to spell out the means of Aramys' conception. The thought made the man shudder. Entreri might have been capable of killing for money, but there was one line he would never cross. 

"How did you acquire her?" he asked tentatively. Jarlaxle shook his head, rising from his seat. "That is a long and twisting tale, best left for another time. My only wish from you is that you treat the girl with respect, for she is infinitely worthy of it." The drow's stare became hard again. "Also, don't ever think to touch her without her permission. She is very capable of defending herself from unwanted advances; however, if she doesn't succeed in killing you, be assured that I shall!" With that said, the mercenary left the room, leaving an exhausted and confused Entreri behind.


	3. Chapter 3

__

A\N: Okay, those of you who have read this before will find this a slightly more R rated version of the original chapter. If reading about sex offends you in any way, don't read this, though this is really pretty mild compared to some I've read… 

Chapter 3.

Aramys lay on Jarlaxle's large bed with one of the many books the drow kept in his quarters. He watched her surreptitiously from his doorway. She had made herself comfortable while waiting for him, he noted. Her boots and piwafwi lay on his floor, her weapons and the light leather armor she wore beside them. She was clad only in her loose-fitting linen shirt and suede pants, her long hair, perhaps her only vanity, flowed loose around her. The tenderness he felt for the young woman was strange to him. He had grown up in a world where love didn't exist and sex was only about lust and power, and up to now he had played that game with the best of them. What he felt for Aramys was something completely different, though, beyond his experience. This is not the place for her, the drow thought to himself. She deserves so much more than this life!

A disturbing image came to him then, the first time he had ever seen her. She had been little more than a child, barely clinging to survival from the vicious treatment of the household where she was a slave. She was an orphan by that time as well; her golden elf mother had breathed her last on some altar of Lloth's. Such a mixed breed girl-child made a perfect target for males who wanted to take out their frustrations on a female. He had been spying for another drow noble at the time in the house, and had come upon the child unexpectedly. When he had seen her situation, he had nearly taken out his dagger and ended her suffering. Something in her eyes had stayed his hand, though, and he had done something utterly foreign to drow nature. He stole the child and took her with him. She had been beside him ever since, and Jarlaxle had done his best to give her tools for survival in his brutal society. 

He wondered now whether the price she paid had been worth it. Those beautiful eyes that had so moved him held a strange void, as if her soul were slowly being taken from her. Jarlaxle hated the growing emptiness he saw there, but didn't know what to do to remedy it. He shook the troubling thoughts away and walked into the room smiling. 

"So, what do you think of master Entreri?" Aramys lifted her eyes from the book at the sound of his familiar voice. 

"He's interesting, I suppose." She said. "He looks at me oddly. Different from the others." The girl wrinkled her nose. "What's that about?" she asked.

Jalraxle took off his hat and sat on the bed beside her. He laughed softly, "He looks at you that way because he thinks you're stunning. Which is what I've been telling you all along." The drow smiled and lifted one hand to brush a strand of hair away from her face. His light eyes held an intensity that belied his casual tone.

Aramys met his gaze and then faltered and looked down. What she had seen in the human's eyes had indeed resembled what she saw in Jarlaxle's now, and it left her feeling strangely confused. "I don't know about that." She whispered.

"You might be surprised by him,"

Aramys gazed at him questioningly. "So I fear."

The drow smiled at her, he was the only one who had ever smiled at her so. "Not everything unexpected is bad. ".

Aramys laughed shortly; "One would hope so, considering everything I do expect is."

"It won't always be so" Jarlaxle promised cryptically. "But forget him tonight, I have better things for you to concentrate on."

The elven girl took the meaning in his eyes, and wondered briefly at the complexities of her relationship with the drow. She knew she was not the only lover he had, indeed, far from it. Pleasing females in numerous ways was something drow males were taught to be adept at, and of which Jarlaxle was a master. Oddly, it seemed his only purpose in being with her at all was to give her pleasure, he asked for little else from her. She didn't understand his reasons, but felt no need question them either. He was many things to her: employer, mentor, father figure, lover, and most importantly, source of the only comfort and guidance she had ever known. 

Jarlaxle shook his head, dismissing thoughts of Entreri and the confusing surge of emotion he had any time he was near this girl. He wasn't by nature an introspective person, and had no desire to consider his motives at the moment. They would keep well enough for later. Tonight he would think only of her, expressing what he felt for her with only his touch: for after all, the drow language had invented no words for it. 

Gently, he pulled Aramys's face close to his, kissing her lightly. She sighed softly at the touch of his lips. The light kiss became deeper as he pulled her down beside him on the bed. He lifted his lips from hers, watching her face closely as his graceful, black hands traveled from her face downward, lightly stroking her slender throat before continuing lower. They came to rest at the drawstring neck of her overlarge shirt. He toyed with it, smiling mischievously into her purple eyes for a moment before deftly loosening it. The lace relaxed and he slid the cloth downward and away, exposing her soft breasts to his view. His eyes dropped briefly and when they returned to hers something in them had intensified. Then his mouth was on hers again, hot and wet and unrelenting, his hands moving over her breasts, skillful fingers teasing the nipples into hard peaks. Aramys moaned softly into his mouth as his tongue stroked hers, his hands sending jolts of heat into the core of her body. Then he moved his mouth downward, gently sucking at her lower lip and traveling to her throat. Gently, he lapped at one at one rosy breast, pausing to blow on it lightly before taking the sensitized point into his mouth to suckle greedily. The unendurable sensitivity shot straight from her breasts into her womb, and the girl couldn't help but cry out and arch her body against him, clutching his shoulders and twining one leg around him to draw him nearer.

Jarlaxle immediately pulled away from her, his breath coming in ragged gusts. Gently, he disengaged her hands from his shoulders, pushing her on to her back. He paused to kiss her palms and fingertips, watching as even these small attentions caused her eyelids to droop with pleasure. Then, with a look into her eyes almost of sadness, he firmly placed her slim arms above her head, the unspoken command between them understood. Aramys closed her eyes as he moved away from her, listening to the rustle of cloth and the two light thumps that told her he had removed his shirt and boots. The bed shifted and she opened her eyes to see him kneeling beside her. Lightly, he brought one hand to trace the features of her face before stroking downward over her body. The touch was feather light as his fingertips continued their journey between her breasts and over the bunched shirt, down to her stomach to rest there briefly. Then both hands moved to the waistband of her pants and undid the fastenings. She shifted to help him as he slid them down over her hips, kicking them off and pausing to remove the rumpled shirt as well. She lay back in her passive position, watching his face as his eyes roamed over her bare body. The heat of his hands was almost searing as they closed on her breasts again, and his mouth devoured hers as he pressed his body down upon her. He sucked and nipped his way to her throat, using his teeth firmly but not so much as to truly hurt. He moved lower to suckle her breast again, the hand that deserted it sliding between their bodies to her thighs. These he nudged apart with his knee and his hand moved between to stroke her gently. The drow shivered in reaction to the delicious feel of her under his fingers, and he felt her soft gasp of pleasure all the way down his spine. Vivid images of what it would feel like to be buried within her warred with his self-control, but he knew that he could not allow himself that. Instead he continued his rhythmic caress, moving back up to kiss her face and whisper soft, meaningless words into her hair. Aramys writhed beneath him, a muttered plea falling from her lips almost soundlessly, but the drow heard her. He removed his fingers and braced his lithe body over hers, his dark fingers fisted in the heavy silk of her hair. "What do you want, Sweet?" She looked up into his eyes and raised a trembling hand to his face, which he caught in his teeth and nibbled at gently. "Please…" she gasped breathlessly. She had no words to describe the aching emptiness inside her, so instead she pressed her body against him, her need for the moment overcoming her fear. Jarlaxle closed his eyes as if with pain and kissed her again deeply, his mouth ravishing hers, taking from her what otherwise her would not permit himself to. "I can't." he whispered against her lips. '_Oh, you definitely could', _his brain whispered back at him. He was so hard it was painful, but he held himself in check with an iron will. Instead he moved abruptly down her body, hands and mouth raining fire over her skin. He kissed down her stomach and over one thigh, then with a ruthless tenderness he spread them wide. She cried aloud as his fingers again stroked her, lingering only briefly before they thrust inside her. She thought frantically that she could not endure this, that she would die of the terrible tension he was building inside her and then she felt the warmth of his breath and his mouth closed on the powerfully sensitive part his fingers had vacated. Aramys couldn't control her thrashing, but Jarlaxle pushed her back with his free arm and continued the torment. The pressure built unbearably within her, and still the drow did not relent, his wet tongue stroking her, his long fingers moving inside her. It continued to grow, and then, like a dam breaking, ecstasy crashed through her body like a flood.

It was a long moment before Aramys began to think coherently again. Her first thought was that she wished she could touch jarlaxle as he touched her, but this he had never allowed. Her second was to wonder how soon he would leave her tonight, which was followed by a bitter sadness and quickly pushed aside. That didn't mater, she told herself, the drow was much more to her than a lover, and the concept of fidelity was almost unknown in Menzoberanzan. Jarlaxle, she realized was beside her now holding her tightly, his face buried in her hair. His own breathing sounded uneven. When she stirred, he lifted his head and looked at her. His expression was at it commonly was at such moments, carefully guarded and unreadable, but with something almost frightened lurking in the depths of his eyes. She didn't know what it meant, what any of this meant, but only that before him, she had thought that the whole of life was torment, and that touch could only bring pain. 

Jarlaxle looked down into her eyes and wondered for the thousandth time what was happening to him. . He had no means to interpret the emotions he was feeling. This joy he felt at her closeness was different from the hedonistic pleasure he found with his drow lovers. He reveled in her innocent abandon, feeling her pleasure as keenly as if it were his own. He made love to her, but had never sought his own release: instinctively he felt he must shield her from the part of himself that was purely drow, which would take and devour and revel in her corruption. That would come later, elsewhere, in the violent and skillful arms of some matron mother. He didn't try to decipher his reasons for never completing the act with Aramys; it was another subject left for another time. He cared only for her pleasure, and gave it selflessly, as he had never done with any other.

Later, he lay and watched her as she slept, the candlelight playing softly on her delicate features. She had survived the horrors of her youth and had grown strong, and Jarlaxle couldn't regret giving her her life. Nonetheless, he realized that her existence was but a pale reflection of her potential. In Menzoberanzan, she would never be more than the Iblith the drow saw her as, no matter how apparent her merits were to him. The only small bit of recognition she had ever received was for killing, and that was born of rightful fear. He had bound her to him too much already, he realized, a trace of melancholy playing across his features. Quietly, he slipped out of the bed, silently donning his clothing once more. With a last look at the sleeping girl, he shut the door softly and headed for the city.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

A quiet rapping at his door awakened Artemis Entreri. He didn't feel overly rested, and had no way to determine the hour in this place. The realization disoriented him. Cursing, he grabbed his shirt and threw open the door. On the other side was Aramys, leaning against the wall and looking at him expectantly.

"What!" barked the annoyed assassin.

The girl raised her eyebrows at his tone. " Are you always this charming when you first wake up?" She asked. Entreri swore again and yanked on his shirt. "Never mind." She continued. "Its time to start training you in the use of your infra-vision."

"Is that something that needs training." Entreri questioned, going back into his room and gathering his weapons. He hated feeling so tired and disorientated; he was used to always being at the peek of physical perfection. He supposed the seriousness of his injuries had left him drained despite the healing magic. 

Aramys followed him back into his room and watched him with interest. The man noticed her stare and looked at her sharply. " Sorry."she said. "I've never seen a human up close before." 

"Well, I hope I'm everything you always dreamed." The assassin said sarcastically. Aramys shrugged. "About the infra-vision?" Entreri prompted. 

"Yes," she answered, "It will be difficult for one not born with it to get used to. You will see heat, not light, and will need to learn to interpret what you are seeing."

Entreri eyed the girl squarely, recalling what Jarlaxle had said about her the previous evening. She was small, perhaps only an inch above five feet, but her body did look extremely trim and well toned, her movements were graceful and balanced. He knew that drow females were frequently more skillful than males, but could she really be such an excellent fighter? He decided to waste no time in finding out.

"If it's all the same to you, I find I think better after a bit of exercise. Would you be interested in sparing with me before our lesson?" 

Aramys flashed one of her rare smiles. This man was said to be the equal of a legendary drow warrior, and Aramys was greatly interested in seeing this for herself. "Why, certainly, master Entreri."she replied, almost as if accepting an invitation to dance. " This way to the practice area."

An hour later Entreri had to admit that Jarlaxle's seemingly overblown praise was deserved. If Aramys had been born is a less dangerous place, she might have become a dancer or gymnast; Entreri had rarely witnessed anyone with such speed and grace, not to mention stamina. However, her best weapon was her wits: she was surely the craftiest person he had ever fought against. After a few moments of basically avoiding his strikes and carefully assessing his moves, it seemed almost that the young elf woman could predict his actions before he knew what they would be. This infuriated Entreri, and he attacked with all his strength, knowing beyond doubt that this was one area were he was superior. He quickly surmised that this was a card that had been played against Aramys repeatedly, and she knew how to turn it against him. He suddenly found his dirk was out of his hand and sailing through the air. 

As they continued to spar, the assassin realized that Aramys wasn't actually trying to defeat him, but rather to extend their practice as long as possible. The Stoneskin spell that was in place wasn't the only thing that was keeping her strikes from hitting. He knew that with only one weapon there were several openings she could have taken advantage of and was fully capable of recognizing. She pointedly hadn't. His eyes nearly black with fury, Entreri stepped away from her suddenly and tossed his remaining blade across the room. 

Aramys watched as the man turned away from her, muttering and cursing under his breath. "What's the matter?" she questioned, sounding honestly confused. 

Entreri whirled back on her and glared, and Aramys knew that if looks could be lethal she surely would have been struck dead were she stood. For a moment it seemed that he couldn't speak, then he choked, "You are toying with me!" 

"No." the girl stated. 

"You could have defeated me!' Accused the incredulous Entreri.

"Maybe." Aramys replied. "I wasn't really trying too. The point was to exercise, not to kill eachother." A nasty look passed through her eyes. With mock-innocence she asked."Why, were you trying to defeat me?"

Entreri nearly rushed her. Instead he sat down heavily on the floor and sighed."How is it that you have gotten so good?

Aramys looked at him and snickered."Well, let me see… I have lived all my life in a city with twenty thousand nasty individuals who want me to die horribly! I had two choices: go along with their wishes, or become very good at what I do." She looked at him meaningfully." I didn't feel like dying."

As the human continued to glare at her, Aramys found herself getting angry as well. "Jarlaxle has spoken highly of you". She snorted derisively, "But he never mentioned you were such an egomaniac." 

Entreri was surprised yet again."What do you mean?" he asked. 

"Twelve hours ago you were nearly dead." Aramys's eyes flashed. "In fact, you should have been dead, will power alone was sustaining you. Since then you've eaten nothing and barely slept, and yet here you are practically weeping because you were unable to best me! Really, is your pride so hurt!"

Entreri stood and looked closely into her purple eyes. He suddenly recalled Drizzt and found his anger towards the girl begin to fade. There was a difference here, He realized. The thing that had infuriated him most about the drow ranger wasn't his level of skill or Entreri's own inability to defeat him, but rather the judgment he had seen in his eyes. Drizzt had no way of knowing Entreri's life experience, what had led him to make the choices he had, and yet he had determined himself superior because of his unreachable moral standards. This young elf woman was not Drizzt, and had none of his moral pretensions. Her words could have come from his lips. She was simply doing what she must in order to gain some respect in a world that didn't want her, and Entreri saw that clearly. Her skill was a source of pride to her, and she didn't apologize for it. And, he realized, She wasn't asking him to apologize for what he was either. 

Aramys didn't understand the man's anger towards her. He had lived up to all of Jarlaxle's praise, and more. Here he was with barely healed injuries, obviously exhausted, with strange weapons, and yet he had kept her on her toes. He might have disarmed her several times, if he hadn't been loosing his temper and trying to out muscle her. Yet here he was in a fit because he hadn't defeated her outright. Hell, whom did he think he was fighting anyway? If she weren't good, she wouldn't be alive. She was surprised when she heard his next words.

"I, I apologize." He said hesitantly. It was obvious to both that he didn't say the words often. "I guess I'm seeing insults were none are intended.' Entreri shoved a hand trough his dark hair. He didn't know why, but it bothered him that he was acting like an ass, or worse, the infant Aramys had deemed him when told to help him. "Its like you said, I need food, and perhaps more rest. Maybe we can take up the lesson later?" 

The girl sheathed her swords and nodded curtly. "I think that is probably a good idea." The eyes that had sparkled during their practice were cold now, and Entreri didn't like it. "Surely a strong and brilliant rivvil like yourself can find his own way to the kitchen, then back to his room?" She asked sarcastically. " No need for a bit of iblith like me to foul you with her company!" The girl turned on her heal and stalked out the exit. 

Apparently he wasn't forgiven.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Entreri found himself quite alone for what had to have been several days. Normally enjoying solitude, he found himself at a loss in this strange place. Inactivity had never suited him, so he determined he would explore the complex on his own. It proved more of a challenge that he ever would have imagined. 

The first problem that presented itself was the lack of light. Though there were random light sources scattered through the place, there were also long stretched of corridors that were completely lightness. Entreri was used to working in dark conditions, but the utter lightlessness of the underdark was beyond his experience. It felt almost solid, closing in around him like a smothering blanket. Gradually, by concentrating, he learned how to shift from normal vision to infra vision, and then was presented with a whole new set of difficulties. The heat sensing vision made life forms easily identifiable, but everything else was a confusing jumble of information that his brain had no way to interpret. He also realized that though he would be capable of recognizing any life form that might wish to harm him, he was completely blind to other dangers. As an example: a gaping chasm right before his feet. The assassin knew that drow had other methods of detecting their surrounding, such as subtle air current and echoes, but his visually dependant senses weren't developed enough to use such methods.

His next set of difficulties came in the form of Bregan D'earth's own members. To say they weren't helpful would be an understatement. Any attempt he made to communicate with them proved fruitless. His hand movements and pointing made him feel foolish and were met with laughter, and he heard the word "iblith" used more than once in reference to himself. Apparently, even these outcast drow considered themselves superior to Colnbluth. Entreri desperately wanted to kill a few of the bastards, but knew that if he did he would likely never see the surface again. He held his temper. 

Eventually he made an important discovery in the form of the kitchen and dining area that Aramys had mentioned. Here were gathered a number of drow soldiers, and thankfully, the place was lighted. As he entered, he heard the drow conversation go silent, and felt the weight of every stare. Confidently ignoring, them he strode to where the cook was serving two drow soldiers. The cook, a skinny and rather dirty looking goblin, looked up and issued a stream of unintelligible gibberish, then stared at him expectantly. 

Entreri shrugged. Then he motioned to his mouth, his stomach. What other than food did the damn creature expect him to request!?

The goblin eyed him archly for a moment, then turned, muttering "iblith" to himself. When he came back to Entreri, he handed him a plate filled with what appeared to be exactly that. 

"Enjoying lunch, master Entreri?" said a familiar voice. 

The assassin turned to see Aramys, a passive expression on her face.

"What in the nine hells is this!?" exclaimed the flustered human.

Aramys led him to a vacant table and sat. "Its called "shui". Entreri sniffed at it. "It's made of mushrooms," she added helpfully.

"Have they been previously digested?!" 

Aramys's cool expression began to melt. She laughed." No, I don't think so, though I wouldn't trust Krumchl as far as I could kick him." She controlled herself quickly."Try it, its better than it looks."

Entreri sighed. "It would have to be." He raised a spoonful to his lips. It was indeed better than it appeared, though just barely. He was famished enough not to care, and ate hungrily, but he decided that the culinary arts weren't something highly developed by goblin-kind.

Aramys watched in silence as the man ate. He looked tired, she noticed; apparently the hours she had left him alone hadn't been restful. She recalled Jarlaxle's comments about him, and wondered what he had alluded to. He would surprise her. How? Aramys had found that surprises were rarely a good thing. She would have to keep a close eye on this one if she would have to spend much time with him. 

The assassin looked up to see the girl regarding him thoughtfully, and wondered what passed behind her guarded eyes. He had seen eyes like that, somewhere, where the owner seemed to sit far back from their surface, keeping a distance and a shield raised between the outside world. Such eyes held a world of pain, he knew, pushed far down in their depths. Entreri wondered at himself, for empathy was not an asset to one in his line of work, and he didn't indulge in it often. His musings were interrupted by her voice.

"Jarlaxle wants us to go into the city tonight."

" I thought you were going to help me with the infra-vision first"

."You mean you haven't figured that out on your own yet?" Aramys put on a surprised expression. "Well, no matter, you had your chance and you will have to make do. Just follow me." 

"How long has it been since you left me in the practice area."

Aramys seemed a little thrown by the change in subject."About six hours."she answered.

Six hours! It had seemed like six days! "How do you tell the time in this place!"

Aramys, a creature of the underdark, took this little detail for granted, and was surprised by the man's confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, on the surface, we determine the hour by the position of the sun or moon." Entreri had never been one to obsess over time, but the changelessness on the underdark was beginning to weigh on him. "I can't seem to judge the passage of time here."

Aramys began to comprehend the man's dilemma." All time in the city is set by Narbondel." Entreri's face was blank. "I will show you when we get into Menzoberanzan." She added, "Where it is not visible, we have magical timepieces that are set to mirror it. But after a while, you just know the time." The girl shrugged.

"What will we do in the city?" He questioned.

Aramys looked at him passively, "I have a job I have to do, which requires surveillance on a certain household before it can be completed. You're to come along for the ride. "

"Do you actually lead these soldiers on missions.' Entreri asked, indicating the drow sitting about the room.

Aramys laughed softly." No, I don't usually participate in Breagn D'earth's group ventures. The other soldiers don't like me and I'm not fond of them either." She held his eyes steadily." I work alone, and perform duties that require a more stealthy approach."

Entreri was beginning to catch on."You're an assassin." He stated. 

Aramys nodded."That, as well as spy, and occasionally thief."

The assassin accepted this calmly, no longer doubting anything she claimed about herself. He studied her face for a moment longer, noting a subtle undercurrent in her features, something that would be imperceptible to any other. There was something a little too delicate about her, he realized, as if she didn't quite eat or sleep enough. He had worn that look himself once; it had lingered years after he had escaped the muddy slums of Calimport: the mark of one who had survived on too little for too long. Once again, he recognized his empathy for the woman and found himself disturbed by it. 

The girl noticed his close scrutiny and gave him an annoyed look."What!" she demanded, sounding slightly self-conscious.

"Nothing." The man answered."When do we leave?"

"As soon as you have eaten, we will prepare to go." 

Entreri stood. "Well then, we are wasting time."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

He was provided with his own Piwafwi, the magical cloak that would mask his body heat in the infra red spectrum. Aramys also got for each of them curious magical masks, which she said would enhance their ability to blend with their surroundings, as well as having various other magical properties. They also had the side benefit of hiding their race to the casual observer, Entreri noted, putting on the plain black mask and pulling up the cowl of his cloak. 

Aramys said that they would be headed to Duth-cloim, or Manyfolk, a wealthy mercantile quarter of Menzoberranzan, home and business district to the more privileged commoners of the city. What her specific purpose was, she wouldn't elaborate on, merely telling him to stay close and be a s silent as possible. 

She led him through the twisting passages outside of the Bregan Dearth complex in complete darkness, clutching part of his sleeve to lead him along, and Entreri couldn't suppress a twinge of admiration for the girl's stealth. Her feet made not so much as a whisper of sound as they moved, causing the normally silent assassin to feel clumsy and as noisome as a herd of Rothe trampling through the darkness. She led him expertly, making certain that he didn't so much as kick a pebble out of place. 

They didn't speak as they continued their journey in the darkness and the man began to wonder how far they had traveled. Slowly, he became aware of a growing light ahead, though it was very subtle, and a shifting of the air through the tunnel. There is an opening ahead, he thought to himself. He now could just see Aramys' small form ahead of him, and as if in acknowledgement of the fact, the Elf-girl looked back to regard him. He started to ask a question, but the girl lifted a slim, pale finger to her lips, silencing him and motioning him to move closer to the tunnel wall. There was indeed an opening ahead of them, Entreri could see it now outlined, a slightly lighter darkness set against impenetrable black. 

Aramys felt a surge of frustration as she led Entreri towards the outskirts of the Drow City. Unfortunately, the human couldn't understand the silent drow handcode, and to speak aloud in this un-patrolled area could be dangerous despite the magic items she had garnered from Jarlaxle's personal collection. Really, it was entirely too early for the man be set loose in dangerous Menzoberanzan, but Jarlaxle had sworn that even as he was, unable to understand the language, his surroundings, or even to see properly, Entreri would come to no harm. Hopefully, he won't attract a lot of unwelcome notice and cause me to come to harm, the girl thought sullenly. He can't even levitate properly. Aramys sighed inwardly. 

At least their task was a simple one. Aramys was assigned to perform an assassination in Manyfolk, though all she planned to do tonight was to case the residence in question. The mark was a trader in magical potions that sometimes imbued her products with powers that weren't asked for. A certain drow priestess had procured a beauty potion from this merchant. It had performed as specified- kind of. The drow priestess had been transformed into one of the loveliest female Kobolds anyone had ever seen. It had taken the prayers of ten priestesses of Lloth to return the livid priestess back to her natural shape. Had the merchant been a male, as were most merchants in the city, the priestess could have killed him outright and suffered no consequences for her actions. But since the merchant happened to be one of the rare female business owners in the city, a slightly more subtle approach was needed. She had contacted Bregan D'earth shortly thereafter. 

And such was Aramys's' duty in the mercenary band. Outside of Bregan D'earth, Aramys was known as "Kalida Sha'lahl" or "shadow of death".

The girl laughed every time she heard the dramatic title, but such was the level of fear she had instilled in drow-kind. She had earned the reputation of an assassin who never missed her mark, so silent and deadly that the victim rarely knew what hit them. She had even developed considerable fame by successfully assassinating a number of drow priestesses and wizards, no simple task by any standards. Aramys felt a perverse satisfaction at knowing she caused nightmares in a people that were renowned for causing the nightmares of others. 

And so the two reached the end of their passage and Aramys led the human out onto a small ledge of stone. It was from here that Artemis Entreri got his first view of the city of Menzoberanzan. He pulled his mask off and stared in amazement; nothing he had ever imagined could have prepared him for the sight. There was an eerie beauty to the place that took the man's breath away. There seemed to be no logic or symmetry to it, it occupied both the ceiling and ground of the large cavern where it was built. The majority of the larger buildings were carved from stalagmites and stalactites, the other buildings being constructed to imitate their free-flowing style. There was a suprising amount of light emanating from the place, but not the bright glow of torches and candles, but rather the soft, subtle gleam of magical lights and faerie fire. 

The assassin looked to Aramys, where the girl stood poised with her mask hanging about her neck. Her beautiful face was lit softly by the faerie fire of the city below, but her expression was uninterested. Obviously she had seen the city enough times that it no longer had any power to awe her. Entreri was seized with a new amazement now, for it occurred to him that this girl, with her unadorned style and unearthly grace, took his breath away as well. He had always acknowledged feminine beauty, and in a disinterested way appreciated it, but he had never found himself as snared by it as others were. He suddenly realized the power such attraction held, for he felt himself drawn strongly to his companion. He considered sexual desire to be a weakness, and the thought that someone could extend such influence over him merely by her presence was terrifying, and yet undeniably exhilarating. Aramys watched Entreri's amazed face as he caught his first view of the city.

where she had been born. It must be very different from his home, the girl thought as she watched him. Then strangely, the human wasn't looking at the city anymore, but rather at her. She became very aware of his eyes on her, tangible as a touch, and she felt her face grow warm suddenly. His expression was something like that which jarlaxle wore when near her, caught between tenderness and desire, with a curious confusion thrown in. She felt strange that anyone other than the drow should look at her thus. Uneasily, she shoved the mask back over her face. 

"There may be drow patrolls as we get closer to the city", she said. "Keep your mask up always, it will serve to camouflage us magically in the visible spectrum, just as the Piwafwi will mask our body heat in the infra-red. And, more importantly, it will allow us to speak together aloud, muffling our voices to others."

"How very useful," Entreri noted, replacing the mask and forcing his unwelcome notions away. It must be too long since I have been with a woman, he thought, shaking his head and following the girl. 

Without another word, she led him down the incline and toward Menzoberanzan. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. 

Silently, the two stole along the semi-lighted streets of a lesser neighborhood of the city. Though Entreri noted a number of folk abroad on the streets, he was surprised by the muted quiet that seemed to hang in the air. The streets of Calimport were always alive with noise, no matter what the hour, and the quiet activity around him seemed strange indeed. He had to keep himself from gawking like some idiot tourist, so exotic were some of the things that met his eyes. To his surprise, he saw many different races represented here: Halflings, Duerogar, and Svirfnebli, even an occasional human, though pointedly no surface elves. Aramys informed him that most of what he saw where traders or merchants of some sort and were not allowed in the nicer sections of the city at all. 

She kept to the shadows, skillfully avoiding notice by anyone. While it was not absolutely essential that they be unseen; for after all, most of the folk abroad at this hour were up to no good, Aramys preferred to take no chances. If a patrol party, which generally consisted of young males, were to stop them, they would probably be in for a confrontation. The oppressed male population rarely passed by an opportunity to take out their frustrations on someone below them on the social ladder. Aramys had no doubts of her ability to defend herself if necessary but considered it better to avoid notice if possible. Besides, with her human charge in tow, things could become unpredictable. 

As the two passed the edge of a building, Aramys spotted a group of four young males, three of which appeared to be fighters, while one wore the obvious trappings of wizardry. The wizard paused suddenly, as if sensing something, and Aramys knew they had been detected. Apparently he possessed on his person one of the magic-sensing talismans that were common among his kind, otherwise their masks would have concealed them perfectly. There would have to be a wizard, the girl thought with disgust. She halted her companion with a quick motion of her hand, gesturing for him to stay close to the wall. He seemed to understand her perfectly though they were not communicating in words, and crouched low in the shadows. 

The drow were moving directly into their path, and there where limited choices of direction. They could either confront the party, which the girl didn't want to do, levitate upwards, which Entreri could not do, or retreat, which at this point would only result in pursuit. Dammit! Thought the girl. I don't need this tonight! As the young elf considered their options, another possibility presented itself. Her sensitive elven eyes spotted a dark shape on the wall they were pressed against, low to the ground; Possibly the opening to some sort of storage bin or basement

Aramys motioned Entreri to the opening. The assassin took her meaning instantly; realizing the girl wanted to avoid the approaching drow. Quickly, he reached down to the small door, examining its simple lock. He had it open in seconds, obviously nothing of great value was stored in the building. The door was small and low, longer than it was high and opened upwards on its hinges. It was just high enough for a person lying flat to slip through. Entreri gave Aramys a sharp and questioning look, but the girl motioned more emphatically, and the human heard the soft footfalls of the patrol party ready to turn the corner. Hoping she knew what she was doing, he slipped inside the opening. Aramys followed.

The two hit some type of a slick, slanted surface; the opening led to a chute. They slid, out of control, unable to get any purchase on the metal surface. Entreri landed first, half buried in a moss-like substance, which was used as fodder for Rothe, and filled the basement room. Aramys came after, unable to suppress a small cry as she landed squarely on top of the human. 

They two lay frozen in position for what seemed a long moment, staring wide-eyed at eachother. They said nothing, the only sound was of their harsh breathing, and the rapid thudding of their heartbeats. Both started at the sound of a metallic scraping above them, as the door was lifted once again, and a soft light flooded the room. A drow face appeared in the opening above, an amused and wicked smile twisting his lips. It was the wizard. 

"Well now, what mischief have we here? " he asked. As the light fell across Entreri's now-unmasked face, the smile grew broader. From his lascivious tone, Aramys realized the male thought he had stumbled on some sort of tryst between two Colnbluth, and they were therefor fair game. " Are there Kobolds mating in here, or do I smell a pair of rivvel?"He said in bad common. The laughter of the rest of the group followed, congratulating their companion on his wit. The eager sound of drawn swords came next. 

Aramys, her back to the group, her mask still on and her hood falling forward over her face, sat up, now astride the human. She knew exactly how to alter the situation to her favor. Entreri's body tensed for action, but the girl gave him a slight gesture that told him to be still, and to follow her lead. He lay back. 

" How dare you interrupt me!" she said in a fierce and commanding voice, speaking drow." I shall not forgive this intrusion, stupid males!" 

There was a nervous rustle from above, and the drow who had addressed them changed his demeanor instantly. " My apologies, mistress, we meant no discourtesy." He swallowed nervously,"Um … it is our duty to question folk who appear to be where they don't belong. What might your business be in this place?" he inquired fawningly. 

" My business is obvious, idiot, and none of yours!" Aramys was practically shouting at the male, and his frightened face blanched at every word. Suggestively, her gloved hand caressed the humans' face, stroking her fingers along his jaw line and coming to rest on his throat. When her hand reached it, she grasped it with surprising strength. Entreri was startled by this contact and off his guard, but nonetheless had the sense to put on a frightened and pained expression. He wondered what was being said, and why this soldier was so intimidated. Aramys continued, " Suffice it to say that I am on Lloth's business, and that if you fools are still here when I am finished playing with this iblith, I shall take my turn with each of you, and you shall not likely survive the experience!" The girl turned slightly, her eyes glowing cruelly though her mask. Above them, the drow face vanished with stunning speed from the doorway, and they caught a glimpse of rapidly retreating drow feet before the door-clanged shut. 

Quickly, Aramys got off the human, feeling completely unsettled by his closeness. She shoved her mask upwards, regarding the man as he sat up, moving away as if burnt by her contact. 

" What did you say to them?! Entreri whispered harshly. His heart was still beating, slamming fast and hard against his ribs. He realized with anger that it was not due to apprehension. He could still feel the soft weight of her body against him, the burning caress of her hand on his face, and had to fight to gain control of his body's reaction. 

" Very little." She replied. " I simply suggested that I was a high priestess, and that was more than enough to send them scurrying in the opposite direction." She didn't elaborate on what else she had eluded to in the conversation. Drow priestesses were notorious for their sexual perversions, and encounters with them often resulted in death for their partners. 

Entreri, however, was perceptive enough to note the touch of embarrassment on his companion's too-delicate face, and realized fully what had been suggested. But he still didn't understand why the males had been so scared. He started to question her further, but stopped, realizing that engaging in a conversation about Drow sexual practices would probably be a subject best left for later. He let it drop. 

The two stood, and considered how to get out of the place. There was a full-sized door at one end of the chamber, which proved to be locked, and which they realized would only lead to the other locked doors in the interior of the building. 

" I'll levitate up to the opening." Aramys said finally, "I'll throw you a rope once I've reached it and you can pull yourself up the chute."

The girl started to walk towards the small door, but Entreri stopped her with an extended hand.

"How do I know you won't leave me behind?" he demanded. " You weren't exactly happy about having me around."

Aramys flashed him an annoyed glare. "If I say that I will throw you the rope, then I will!" she stated coldly. "Besides, Jarlaxle will be angry if you don't return with me." Again she moved towards the exit. 

Entreri doubted that the threat of her lover's anger would hold much sway with Aramys. The tension he felt when near her exploded suddenly into fury. He took a threatening step towards her. 

The girl turned and watched his approach through narrowed eyes. Damn the idiot! She thought in frustration. Damn Jarlaxle as well, for saddling me with this assignment. Perhaps I'll just kill the bastard and be done with him; I can drop him in a chasm and tell Jarlaxle it was an accident! The young elf put her hand to one sword. 

Entreri reached the small female and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. He didn't completely understand the anger he was feeling; he had no reason to believe the girl would betray him. Nonetheless, he felt as out of control as he ever had, a feeling that frightened him as nothing else could. He didn't know what he would do with her when he grabbed her, some thought of incapacitating her and taking her rope and escaping the place entirely passed through his mind. What he did do took both of them by surprise. He pulled her body against his roughly, lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her hard. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8.

Aramys, poised to do battle with the human, found herself completely at a loss. A jolt like an electric current passed through her, momentarily paralyzing her. The feeling of his body against hers, his mouth on hers, demanding, furious, seemed to awaken a need of her own that she hadn't realized existed. Something within her answered his demand, and dropping the sword she raised her hands to his hair, sinking her fingers through its dark waves and pulling his face closer, kissing him hungrily in turn. Her desire seemed to feed his. In one swift and graceful motion, the man swept her completely off her feet and lowered her onto the floor. 

Entreri had never known such urgency. He lay over the girl, puling both of their clothing away. There was a lot of it, and in his haste to be rid of it he felt the bite of steel. Apparently he had happened upon some weapon she kept concealed on her person. As he cursed in surprised pain, Aramys caught his injured finger and pressed it to her lips, her tongue sliding over the tip and igniting his lust all over again. Then somehow there was nothing more to separate them, and the feeling of her warm flesh against his was unbearably sweet. Her hands were on him as well, her mouth, nearly driving him mad. He kissed her neck, her shoulder, his strong hand closing over one breast, and then his lips found that as well. When he heard the girls' soft moan of pleasure, he lifted his face to look into her eyes briefly. They burned at him through the darkness. 

Aramys didn't know how she had gotten to the floor, how her clothing had come off, only that she needed this person to be closer to her, as close as he could be. Every nerve ending felt as though it was alight, and time lost meaning. She was all sensation; she felt his touch, the rasp of his stubble on her skin as his lips explored her, the hardness of his muscular body as it pressed down on her. Then she felt his hands on her thighs, urging them apart, and the spell broke. 

Aramys felt her desire fall away, to be replaced by sheerest panic as she realized what would come next. Unbearable memories from her childhood flooded back on her, threatening to drown the young woman. "No!" she gasped, trying to twist away from the man. Her hands went to his face, clawing him, but all her skill and control seemed to have deserted her. Her reaction was one of purest terror. Entreri was stunned by her attack. He caught her clawing hands, holding them and confining them above her head. Furious, he glared into her purple eyes, demanding an explanation. What he saw on her young face froze his anger in its tracks. In a blinding flash of insight, he understood. 

Jarlaxle's protectiveness and his haunted expression when speaking of her past made sense to him now, and Entreri felt a sudden rush of outrage on her behalf. He knew then beyond doubt that Aramys had experienced the same horrors he had as a child, had experienced the same pain and humiliation, the same loss of control. Though the memories rarely surfaced in his conscious mind, they had influenced his every waking action and haunted his troubled sleep. The fury that filled him now was towards the gods, or whatever other powers there were that he didn't believe in, that they allowed such things to happen and go unpunished. The man controlled himself quickly, pushing the unwelcome emotions back into the small, dark place where he stored them. Cursing softly to himself, he rolled away from Aramys. 

The young woman sat up, drawing her knees up to her chin. Her long hair had come loose and fell around her, shadowing her face, sliding over her bare skin. Entreri could see her eyes, bright with unshed tears as she fought to regain her self-control. He felt a sudden urge to put his arms around her, to comfort her somehow, but knew she could only see it as a threat. The inclination was unsettling to him anyway: Artemis Entreri did not hug people. Slowly, he reached for his clothing, trying his best to appear unthreatening. He got dressed silently, and then stood and offered Aramys her own clothing. She looked up at him slowly as though awakened from a bad dream, but took the cloths. Entreri turned away as she began to dress. 

There was no more argument as to how they would leave. Aramys used her innate powers to levitate up to the door, and threw Entreri the rope as promised. The heat-glow of Narbondel could now be seen in the distance: it was dawn in the underdark city. Not speaking, the two made their silent way back towards Bregan D'earth, their purpose for coming to Menzoberanzan left unaccomplished. They both kept their masks up, hiding more from each other now than from anything else.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Artemis Entreri lay on his narrow bed and contemplated the strange turns his life had taken. On their return from Menzoberanzan Jarlaxle had been waiting for them. One look into Aramys' leaden eyes and the drow seemed to know something unusual had happened. A glance at Entreri's scratched face seemed to confirm his fear, and the drow had caught the assassin by the throat, at the same time enacting a paralyzing enchantment on the man, preventing his resistance and pressing him against the wall. 

"Tell me now, child, Does this rivvil live or die! " the drow said through clenched teeth. The slender black hand squeezed his windpipe with amazing strength. Entreri had never seen him so angry and figured his end was upon him. He was helpless, and the girl would surely wish to be rid of him now more than ever. Instead she had come alive, pulling Jarlaxle's hand away, crying, "NO! He did nothing, we merely had a run in with a patrol party!" Jarlaxle had looked at her closely, slowly releasing the human. As Entreri fell to the floor and fought to regain his breath, he heard the drow command Aramys to follow him to his chamber. With a quick and meaningful look into Entreri's dark eyes, the girl left him where he lay and followed the drow down the corridor. 

A week had passed since then, and Aramys had said nothing about what had passed between her and Jarlaxle after they had left. The drow was friendly again, seeming his normal charming self, even making the human assassin privy to many of the mercenary's secret maneuverings. Entreri had also been in Aramys near-constant company. Nothing more was said about their strange encounter in the city, but an unspoken understanding seemed to have been reached a certain level of respect and trust had grown between the two. Aramys seemed to realize that in her panicked state the human could have gone ahead and forced her if he choose to, just as Entreri knew that his life had rested squarely in her hands on at least two occasions, and she had not betrayed him. It was an uneasy truce, though, for each felt the tension strongly when the other was near. 

They practiced together daily, and their battles took on a passion that they refused to acknowledge otherwise. Entreri, no longer fighting out of injured pride, found he gave as good as he got in the mock-battles, and came to enjoy their sparring. It had been a very long time since he had enjoyed swordplay simply for the sake of it, and of course he never fought casually; there had never been anyone good enough to keep up with him anyway. Aramys accepted her role as teacher, just as Entreri now accepted is own as student. He made progress with the language, and had mastered the use of infra-vision. They went on simple errands into the city, and the human came to understand drow society and to realize just how lowly they were in drow eyes.

Alone now with his own thoughts, the man mused over what had happened between himself and the elven maid. It had come as unexpectedly as rain in the Calim desert, and left him just as amazed. He simply couldn't comprehend how one moment they had been having a heated argument, ready to do battle, and then the next moment….well, this was beyond his experience. He realized he had been drawn to her from the first moment he saw her. Entreri's experience with women was limited to the harem girls of the various pashas he had worked for, and even that was surprisingly slight. He had always been business-like and cool on the rare occasions he had visited them; he saw them as a necessary evil. Despite this the women had seemed to like him well enough. At least he was handsome, and unlike many of their more brutal visitors, he was gentle with him. He had hated the times when he felt forced to go to them though, for they represented a loss of control on his part, and that was something he couldn't bear. 

He pictured Aramys now in his mind's eye. She had none of the harem women's practiced seduction, none of their cosmetics and perfume, none of their gaudy and revealing cloths. He saw her pale face, her huge and haunted eyes, and her slender and graceful form. And that hair…so long, and black as sin against her white skin. He realized he could never again see that hair unbound and not want her. She was utterly beautiful to him, and such passion was new.

If any female outside of the harem had ever found him pleasing, he had been blind to it. He realized with some shock that he had never been with a woman that he considered an equal. It wasn't that he had any particular disrespect for females, only whores, but that disrespect extended to anyone who had no control over their lives. He simply had never followed the inclination that seemed most natural to the rest of humanity: to see someone, feel drawn to them, come to know them and form a bond. In the whole of his emotionally impoverished existence, he had never seen one of his few lovers as a person. Rather, they were a means to an end, something to fill a need that he despised himself for. 

Artemis Entreri realized the path his thoughts were taking with dread. The man hated introspection; it summoned demons he didn't know how to fight, and couldn't seem to banish. He didn't like to acknowledge fear either, but realized now that it had ruled the greater part of his existence. No, not the cowardly fear that caused men to run from battle, for he could face down just about anything without flinching. Rather it was a devouring fear of himself. 

His earliest memories, those which he felt formed the foundation of his being, had poisoned him. To be close to any other person would only serve to contaminate them as well. He thought back to his parents for the first time in Years. His mother had been the only person he could ever truly say he loved, but she had betrayed that love with her weakness, her own inability to control her destiny. His father…. Entreri's mind flinched away from the memory even as he summoned it. The man sighed and forced it to come anyway. His father had been a drunken brutal bastard, someone with no control over his baser instincts, weak, perverted and vicious in the worst sense of the word. Next to him, the assassin felt almost kindly, for at least when he killed someone, he ended their suffering. His father had left him with a wound that would fester and gnaw his soul away as long as he lived. 

The man sighed again as his thoughts came full circle and turned back to Aramys. He had seen the same pain her eyes; he felt it as clearly as he did his own. He had never felt such a clear connection to another being before, but didn't know what he should do with it. He simply could not fit himself into the normal framework of human relations, no mater how he tried. For the first time in his life he comprehended how truly robbed he had been. 

Thankfully, the man's thoughts were interrupted at this point be a soft rap at his door. He rose and opened it, and beheld one of Bregan D'earth's lesser soldiers on the other side. Of course, even this minor drow seemed put out to have contact with him, and delivered his message too quickly for the man to catch entirely. Entreri believed the message was to summon him to Jarlaxle's chambers, but the purpose of the summons he couldn't interpret. Quietly, he headed down the dim corridor to the drow's apartments. He knocked softly, and hearing a muffled reply from within entered. The first room seemed to be some sort of sitting room, while the one beyond was an office and library combined. Entreri followed the soft glow of light through to the next and found himself in the bedroom. 

He looked around and saw no sign of the drow, but there on the huge bed he saw the object of his earlier miserable musings. Aramys was lying comfortably on her stomach, a book open in front of her. She looked almost child-like with her hair loose around her and her feet waving absently in the air behind her. As she looked up questioningly, several emotions seized the man at once. The first he could hardly identify, but it was at once both pleasurable and agonizing, a rush of emotion stronger than anything he had ever known, which was followed immediately by burning anger. He had always assumed that Aramys and Jarlaxle were lovers, but her comfortable and familiar position on his bed brought it home to him all the stronger. His rage was not directed at Aramys, though, but rather at the drow whom he knew perfectly well had many others. Why couldn't he have just left Aramys alone? 

" Do I need to get my weapons?" Aramys asked, her question interrupting his thoughts. 

"What?" Entreri asked, confused. The man looked disconcerted, and shoved his long fingers through his hair in a nervous gesture that she found unaccountably appealing. 

"You were staring at me as though you wished me dead." She explained. The girl sat up, putting aside her book.

Entreri shook his head."Forgive me, I was seeing another." 

"God help them then." 

At that moment the true object of his wrath strolled casually through the door. Jarlaxle grinned mischievously at the two."Which god?" he asked cheerfully, "And whom must he prevent you from killing, master Entreri?" The drow took off his ridiculous hat and spun it towards Aramys. She caught it easily and sat it on the bed. 

" Nevermind.' The human replied. "Did you summon me here?" 

Jarlaxle flopped down on the bed comfortably besides Aramys. "Did I?" he asked. "The word Summon has such an autocratic ring to it, don't you think?" 

Entreri sighed, wishing the drow would just get to the point.

"I do believe I did invite you here." He continued, fiddling with a strand of Aramys' dark hair. The girl met Entreri's burning eyes uncomfortably. Jarlaxle felt her tension on the bed beside him, and understood its source better than either would have guessed."Aramys ", he said softly." I think I need to speak with Master Entreri alone. Would you please excuse us?" Gratefully, the girl rose and left the two alone. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Aramys walked down the long corridor, contemplated the door to her own room, then passed it and headed to the practice area instead. Sitting on the floor in a corner of the room, she drew one of her fine swords and held it before her eyes, looking at her distorted reflection in the shining blade. This sword she had taken from the weapon master of one of the lesser noble houses; it had come with an assignment she had been given several years ago. She had been hired by the master's sister to remove the troublesome brother. Apparently the sister had wanted to be rid of him to replace him with her lover, a lower ranking male in the household, one who's ability in the bedroom apparently outshone his skill in battle. She hadn't been confident enough of her own standing in the family to take on the task herself, and couldn't manage to arrange a proper "accident" to occur, and so Aramys had been given the job. The sister had never mentioned why she hated her brother so much, or even if she did, and Aramys hadn't bothered to ask. Such was family loyalty in Menzoberanzan. 

The young elf turned the blade over in her hand absently and watched her reflection transform again. She replayed the rest of the events in her head; the parts of the story that not even Jarlaxle knew about. At the time she had been given the job, Aramys had already achieved a considerable reputation as an assassin. The girl felt no small satisfaction at striking out against the people who had so tormented her her entire life. She had killed priestesses, mages, commoner and noble alike, and had never felt a touch of remorse for doing so. Each of her victims deserved their deaths, she felt. So, when she went after the weapons master, she thought little of the task. 

She found him in his houses gym, and he was waiting for her, expecting her even. But it wasn't battle that he wanted. He took his sword, the one that she carried now and which bore his family rank and insignia, and threw it at her feet. He obviously knew the score, knew that if he were to fight and kill this assassin, there would only be another later. Aramys had looked in the drows eyes and saw, not cowardice, but hopelessness, and a terrible weariness of the killing and betrayal that was his existence in Menzoberranzan. And she simply _knew_ that she could not kill him. Instead she told him to leave the city, that she would tell his family that she had killed him, and destroyed his body. She would show them the sword as proof, for no weapon master would relinquish his sword while still living. It would be enough to convince his sister, for mercy was not something that came easily to the drow psyche. The male had done as she said, and she wondered about him from time to time, wondered whether he still lived, if he had found a place in some other drow city, or if he had died alone in the underdark wilderness. Whatever had happened, he was free. As for Aramys, her act of mercy confounded her to this day. 

Her thoughts turned to the situation she had just left. She wondered what it was that jarlaxle wanted to talk to the human about. She trusted the drow not to reveal any of her confidences, but still felt concerned at leaving the two alone. She had never seen a more dangerous look in Entreri's eyes, and she had witnesses a few of these in the short time she had known him. She didn't understand entirely what his expression meant, but knew that it boded ill for someone. 

If that someone happened to be jarlaxle, she knew the man would be in for more than he expected, for even without the countless magic items and spells he kept about, the drow was one of the most formidable warriors alive. She didn't want to consider these two coming to blows, for surly one of them must die. 

Another memory began to replay in her mind, this time the conversation jarlaxle and she had shared a week ago. After he had released Entreri from his spell, the mercenary had practically drug her into his room. Spinning her about to face him, the drow stared hard into her eyes. What Aramys saw was not anger, but rather a terrible concern. Seeing his expression, she lost what little self-control she had managed to regain on the journey back home. Utterly humiliated by her weakness, she had burst into tears. 

Jarlaxle seemed taken aback for a moment by those tears, the drow had rarely seen anyone weep in his life, and certainly not this one. Not even in the worst pain had Aramys ever cried in his presence. Now, confronted by them , he knew beyond doubt something had happened in the city other than a skirmish with a patrol. He intended to find out exactly what. 

The drow pulled the young woman into his arms, holding her tight. "Now, my girl, tell me what really happened."

Aramys raised her face to look at him, at a loss for words. Jarlaxle continued staring into her eyes, intently, expectantly. Finally, with a miserable sob, she spilled the whole story, every embarrassing moment, not glossing over any of the details.

Jarlaxle released her and turned away, trying to hide his own emotions from her. To his surprise, he felt a ridiculous wave of jealousy wash over him. He had no right, he knew, but it was there nonetheless. After a long moment of consideration, he turned back to her, his face calm. Motioning her to sit in the large wooden chair that occupied one corner of his room, he seated himself at her feet. 

He decided to deal with the least sensitive subject first. "So, you are telling me, that when you were confronted with the patrol, you choose to hide rather than to fight them?" He looked at her questioningly. " That's not your style at all, my dear. Ordinarily, you would be more than happy to leave a few corpses decorating the gutters of Duth Cloim. What's up with that?"

Aramys sighed, relieved at the drows choice of subject."Ordinarily, I would have done just that, but.."

"But what?"

Aramys looked at him testily, knowing the answer should have been obvious. " I had the human along with me."

"And?" prompted Jarlaxle.

"And!" continued the exasperated girl. "And, he can't levitate, doesn't have any innate magic at all for that mater, can't follow a conversation, understand handcode, is practically blind, by Lloth! The only thing he is able to do is swing a sword!"

" Rather well" Jarlaxle added dryly. He continued," And so, that being said, you fight the drow, he gets killed, your assignment is over and you go about you business carefree. Simple enough? " 

Aramys raised her fine brows. "The thought did cross my mind." She admitted. 

Jarlaxle chuckled a bit. "So, what stopped you?" 

Aramys thought about it for awhile. She didn't really have a good answer, and so settled on the most logical. "Well, you seem to want him around. I suppose I should at least try to avoid getting him killed." 

"And?"

" And it just seemed wrong. " 

Jarlaxle laughed out loud at that. "Wrong? What's that?"

Aramys had no answer. The drow continued. "Yes, I do admit I rather like master Entreri, despite his flaws. He's always entertaining to have around. Do you?"

" Do I what?" questioned the girl. 

Jarlaxle gave her a meaningful look. "Do you like him, My dear?"

Aramys' pale face went scarlet as she realized the turn the conversation was taking. " Lloth, no!" She answered emphatically. "He is a complete and utter.." And here Aramys used a very derogatory drow word." I can barely stand the sight of the creature!" 

Jarlaxle widened his eyes at her expressive language. " Well then, I suppose you don't need to like him. Can you explain to me then what happened in the basement?" 

The girl sighed and looked away. "No, I cant. One moment we were arguing, he charged at me and I thought he would try to wring my neck. Then," here the girl closed her eyes." The next moment we were laying on the ground, and…" Aramys stopped, a shamed expression on her face. 

" I think I get the picture." Jarlaxle said, looking down intently at his hands. "He didn't force you to do anything?"

"No. " the girl admitted.

" And when you wanted to stop, he did so without arguing?" 

" Without question." 

" Well then", the drow continued, " I must say that Master Entreri has more control that most men would in a similar situation." 

" Control?" Aramys asked. " Most males think I'm disgusting."

Jarlaxle laughed, meeting her eyes again. " Those you have been surrounded by are drow, and are prejudiced fools who shun you because of your heritage..And ", he added, "I'll wager a few of these would overlook it if they weren't so afraid of me." _And you for that matter_, he thought to himself. The mercenary stared at her closely. "Let me tell you, my girl, In any other place males, elf and human alike, would line up across the countryside to be near you. " Aramys looked at him skeptically. "No, child, don't look at me like I'm a fool." the drow continued, "You are beautiful, by any races standards."

Aramys looked down with sudden shyness." If you think so, then why have you never…?" She glanced up again, blushing, and letting the question hang.

Jarlaxle understood her meaning well enough. " I don't know. " he answered honestly." It's not that I haven't wanted to. It just seemed…Wrong."

. "Wrong? What's that?' she quoted his earlier words." And if you thought so, why have you gone as far with me as you have?" 

Jarlaxle considered the question, knowing the answer an not wanting to admit it. Finally, he said, " Because I love you, and I'm simply not _that_ honorable." He wondered why he had chosen the surface word for love, and not the drow term. He continued, " We can, if you want, if it will ease your fears."

Aramys looked at him, searching his handsome, familiar face. His simple words seemed suddenly huge, filling the room. Jarlaxle had never hurt her, had always sought to comfort and please. The one-sidedness of their relationship had bothered her somehow; she wondered what it would be like to please him as he had her so often. He could take away her fear in this as he had in everything else. Then something else intruded on her thoughts: the unfamiliar, unsafe feeling of Artemis Entreri's body against hers, his burning, angry and lost eyes. _No_, her mind reacted against the unbidden memory; _I can't, not so soon after what had happened with him_. Aloud, she said softly, "No, not now. I have a lot to think about." 

Jarlaxle felt a wave of relief. It wasn't that he didn't want her, quite the opposite. Crises of conscience were unfamiliar territory to him, and he thought perhaps he had failed her in this regard. He had wrestled with himself over the matter repeatedly, and could only come to one conclusion: he knew if he gave in to the urge it would only serve to bind them together, it would make it impossible for him to ever let her go. And, he realized, letting go was what needed to happen if Aramys was to survive. This was not her place. 

" Alright then", he said softly, hiding the sudden hurt he felt. " Go think." The drow stood, pulling Aramys up from her seat. " However, before you do, I have two more things to add to your list of considerations. First, the next time you take Entreri with you on an assignment, don't worry about him getting into trouble. He has an amazing way of leveling the playing field no matter what his disadvantages. I would bet my life that if you were to blind him, deafen him, and tie one hand behind his back, the man would still be lethal.. Trust in his abilities." Aramys stared at him, her eyes wide. More softly, he continued. " The second is this: If you want Artemis, then have him. Remember that he is a human- their life span is less than a century. You don't have decades to ponder it!" He laughed at her shocked expression. " Don't be embarrassed, child, it's perfectly alright. You deserve some joy in your life." That being said, the drow steered her towards his doorway, kissed her quickly, then pushed her out. 

Aramys, sitting in her corner, laughed aloud at the whole ridiculous conversation. She heard a noise at the doorway of the room, and looked up to see Artemis Entreri standing there, a surprised expression on his face. He hadn't noticed her there, sitting on the floor. Apparently his conversation with jarlaxle was done.

"What are you laughing at?" he questioned her uncomfortably. 

" Nothing." she replied, standing.

The assassin looked as though he wanted to question her further, but stopped. The two stared at eachother awkwardly.

Finally, Aramys asked. "So, what did our great leader have to say to you?" 

The man pushed his hair nervously back from his face. It was getting rather long, the girl noted. " He said that tonight we have to finish the task we were to do when we went into Menzoberanzan a week ago." He paused. "He also said to avoid basements."

Aramys just put her hands over her face and laughed. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. 

" I really don't understand what it is you find so damned funny, " Artemis Entreri said as they made their way through the streets of Manyfolk. 

Aramys glanced back at the human. "None of your concern! " she replied irritably. "And try to be silent." 

Entreri scowled at her tone. "I thought you said these masks would allow us to speak to each other but be unheard by others." 

" So they do. " the elf replied. "I'm sick of listening to you." 

Entreri shot a murderous glare at her back as he followed her along the darkened street. If she had been anyone else, he would have put a knife into it by now and been long gone from the place; yet for some reason he held his temper with this one. There was something about her that he couldn't deny he found fascinating, much as he wanted to. Perhaps, he thought, it was the odd incongruity of her nature that so intrigued him: one moment she could seem every bit as cold and ruthless as himself, with a surly, sarcastic attitude that was completely maddening. But then at odd times there appeared a young and vulnerable woman, strangely innocent. He wondered how she had sustained that part of her personality, how she had kept a part of herself untainted by the corruption around her. It was hidden very well, but he could see it nonetheless. _Why the hell did it matter to him? _he thought to himself. Artemis Entreri was not a man noted for sentimentality.

Of course, there were also less-philosophical reasons for his uncharacteristic forbearance. Entreri considered the slender elven woman walking ahead of him. Her movements where light and graceful as a dancer's, and watching her, he found himself thinking things he had told himself he would not. _She belongs to Jarlaxle,_ he commanded himself firmly; his folly of a week ago was not something he intended to repeat .He couldn't comprehend why he was obsessing over such trivial matters anyway. Had Drizzt hit him over the head at some point in their last battle? _I need to focus on the business at hand!_

Aramys paused behind a rock formation and turned to her companion. His dark eyes were fixed on her rather intently, but when she turned, he seemed shaken from some thought. Eyeing him curiously, she pointed to a strangely lit edifice at the end of the street. " That is the apothecary shop of Taella Sorl." Aramys explained softly. " She is our mark tonight."   
Entreri studied the palatial building. "I thought you said she was a common merchant." 

Aramys smiled behind her mask. "Merchant, yes. Common, no. Taella is a very powerful mage, wealthy and well connected. Unfortunately, not everyone appreciates her unusual sense of humor." The girl looked at the building speculatively. " Expect the place to be heavily warded with traps, magical and otherwise." 

"Why would a merchant need so many protective measures?" Entreri questioned her.

"I did say she has a sense of humor, didn't I? Lets just say she jested with the wrong cleric." Aramys laughed to herself as she thought about the merchant-mage. With her penchant for practical jokes, it was a mystery as to how she had managed to stay in business, not to mention alive, for so many centuries. Sadly, Taella's luck was about to change tonight. 

The man's next query interrupted the thought, "How many guards do you expect her to have?"

"Good question." the girl replied." I usually have these things better researched. However, I can tell you that Taella is notoriously paranoid, and trusts no one. Any guards she is likely to have will be magical in nature." 

"Just perfect." Entreri responded sarcastically. " We have to assassinate a powerful magic user with a flair for comedy. Do you think she will just kill us, or turn us into pixies first and swat us with a scroll?" 

Aramys shrugged noncommittally in answer. 

The two stole closer to the building. In the shadows a little way from it, Entreri watched curiously as Aramys paused and whispered several odd words under her breath. Looking up at the building, she smiled to herself. "Yes, it is as I said. Look." 

Entreri saw that the building was crisscrossed with lines of energy, the windows inscribed with strange runes. "What did you do?" he asked quietly. 

Not glancing at him, Aramys studied the building closely." Nothing much," she replied," Just a small spell to detect magical wards." 

" I had no idea you had any magical abilities." He paused and considered, "Well, beyond the levitation thing, of course."  
"All drow do to a certain extent." Here she did look at him sharply, " Don't say it! My education has been pretty sketchy, for obvious reasons, but I can still accomplish a few simple things."

"Alright then," Entreri replied, " What does it mean." 

" What I figured, that the entire building is heavily warded." She paused and considered. " Except, that window there on the third floor. It has only one simple trap, more for decoration than anything else." 

The assassin couldn't read her thoughts from her masked face. "So," he questioned slowly, " That is the window you wish to enter?" 

Aramys laughed. " I'd say that is the last one we should enter, because it is the rout Taella would wish us to take."

Entreri smiled to himself at her logic." Unless, of course, she is anticipating that as well."

"True." the girl conceded. 

" So, where to?" 

Aramys pointed to a small window towards the back of the building on the ground floor. "That one will do, I think." 

When they arrived at the window in question, the elf-maid stopped and looked at Entreri expectantly. "What? " he asked. 

" Diffuse the trap." she said as though the answer should be obvious.

"Can't you?" the man responded. 

" Of course I _can_, but you may as well serve some purpose on this venture."  
The assassin stared at her, then shook his head and bent to the task without further comment. 

Aramys watched the man as he went about the job with impressive skill. His hands moved with amazing precision, and the young woman found herself watching their motion with fascination. Though of a far sturdier make than elven hands, Entreri's possessed a combination of strength and grace that Aramys found strangely beautiful. _I shouldn't be thinking this now!_ Entreri turned and looked back at her, pulling the window open quietly.

" Very good!" she responded. 

Entreri rolled his eyes. She sounded as though she was praising a small child for some simple task he had just mastered. Silently, the two climbed through the opened window. 

The room they had entered seemed to be a storage room, lined with row after row of tall shelves bearing a multitude of odd-looking vials of potions and powders. Aramys looked around with interest, wishing there were time to examine the contents more closely. 

The two passed without incident into the next chamber, a central room in the house. This one was beautifully decorated, with tapestries and gorgeous carvings on every available surface. In the center was a fantastically carved stone staircase, leading to what was most likely Taella's private chambers. To either side of the staircase were the statues of two huge arachnids, arranged almost as if guarding the stairway. Moving cautiously around the room, eyeing the statues with more than passing interest, Aramys looked through a second doorway opposite the one they had entered. It led to the shop front of Taella's business. 

Aramys turned to her companion. " It seems the only way to our quarry is through there." she told him.

"Yes?" he answered, not understanding her hesitance. 

"Do you know what those are? Aramys asked, indicating the statues. 

Entreri took her meaning." You mean besides hideous? Well, one would guess they are the magical guardians you suspected." 

"Should have chosen the second floor window," Aramys muttered.

" It's not too late." Entreri said. The moment the words were out of his mouth, the two doors to the room slammed shut and the spider statues became suddenly, hideously real. .

"Too late! " the girl informed him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

__

I hate spiders! the assassin thought as he drew his sword and dirk and threw off his mask. 

Aramys, drawing her weapons as well, silently congratulated the mage on her cleverness. The young elf knew her choice of spiders as guardians acted as a psychological weapon as well. Drow were taught fanatical reverence for the creatures, and to kill one was unthinkable. _Unfortunately for her, we aren't drow! _the girl thought as she aimed a strike at the nearest creature's eye. 

Entreri rolled to the side as his spider turned and shot a thick strand of web at him. Deciding an attack from above was his best choice; the human leapt to the banister of the staircase. Balancing easily, he slashed at the creature's ugly head. Aramys, on the other hand, chose the opposite rout. Rolling down between her spider's legs, she aimed a multitude of stabs at the creature's belly. With incredible speed and coordination, the girl slipped through the hairy legs, positioning herself at its rear. Leaping to her feet, she chopped repeatedly at the spider's abdomen, disabling the spinnerets. 

Entreri noted his companion's technique. Avoiding another strand of web, he jumped down from his perch and launched a similar attack. The creature was huge, and he had to fight his own disgust as he chopped furiously at it. Spinning round to face him, the spider regarded the human with its eight eyes, its huge fangs dripping venom. Charging at it, Entreri stabbed at the head with his dirk while at the same time slashing at the frontmost legs with his sword. With a bizarre shriek, the spider plowed into the human, knocking him down, but then collapsing on him and lying still.

Aramys turned from where her spider lay dead as well now, several legs being severed and its body slashed open. Noticing the man's predicament, she went to him and helped him to stand. "You've got its poison on you! " she commented. " Wonderful!" 

The man looked noticeably shaky. "Is it deadly?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Aramys asked him sarcastically. "But first it will just paralyze you. Fortunately, I came prepared." She rummaged through her small belt pouch, produced a vial and offered it to Entreri, who had slipped to his knees beside her. 

__

A healing potion, Entreri thought with relief as he took the vial into his violently trembling hands. The spiders poison must be terribly potent, to affect him so without actually being bitten. Aramys had to help the man unstop the bottle and raise it to his lips. 

"So much for subtlety. I'm sure Taella knows we're here by now." she said, looking around the room suspiciously. Whispering under her breath, she enacted another minor spell, one that would detect things invisible. As if in reply, a sudden blast of energy knocked both of them to the floor. Above, the drow merchant was levitating. 

Entreri, a human already in a weakened state, had to fight to remain conscious from the blast. Aramys, however, an elf with a higher resistance to magic, was back on her feet in an instant. Spinning away from where Entreri had fallen, the girl enabled one her masks functions, allowing her to blend in with the tapestries covering the walls. Silently, she began to position herself at a good strategic angle to the mage. 

"Who are you?" Taella demanded, trying to get a fix on Aramys' whereabouts. " Who has sent you?" Still levitating, the drow floated lightly towards the ground where Entreri lay. " A rivvil assassin?" Taella commented, moving to where the helpless human lay and standing beside him." I suppose you won't mind if I dispose of this?" she said aloud to the room. Waving her hands, she prepared to cast another spell. Her movements stopped abruptly as she felt blade come to rest across her throat. 

"A simple sword thrust would be as effective, and less distracting." Aramys said into Taella's ear.

The drow laughed nervously, her mind racing for a way out of her predicament. The hand holding the blade at her neck was amazingly steady, and she knew that to move would result in instant death. Understanding whom the assassin was, Taella knew she was in trouble. 

"Please!" the drow cried before Aramys could finish her. "I will pay double whatever you were offered for this job!" 

Aramys laughed. Ordinarily she would have just finished the task, but Taella's attempt at bargaining amused her. " Surely you know who I am. You must realize that money will not influence me." 

"Ah yes, " the drow replied," I've heard it rumored that the famous Kalida Sha'lal is a half breed." 

" No amount of money will buy me acceptance in this place, " Aramys supplied. Wistfully, she continued, "Alas, it seems that only killing does." She tightened her hold on the sword. 

The drow's mind worked frantically. " I can change that!" she cried. " I can give you a potion that will make you appear to be fully drow!" 

Entreri, watching from the ground, saw Aramys pause. He wondered what her expression was behind her mask. 

Taella, taking the assassin's hesitation for interest, continued enthusiastically," No drow will ever guess what you really are! No one will ever call you Iblith ag- " The sentence was left unfinished as, with simple and efficient brutality, Aramys drew her sword across Taella's throat.

" I would rather die." she said calmly into the dead drow's ear. 

__

Note from Author: I don't play D&D, and don't know a thing about fighting, magic, or spiders for that matter. If I've written anything blatantly stupid, I apologize- I was pretty much faking my way through this chapter! Oh, I'm also terrible at action sequences!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Entreri was recovering quickly from the enchantment the merchant had thrown at him; the healing potion he had drunk sped the process along faster. Though his grasp of the drow language was rudimentary at best, the man had understood the gist of Taella's offer to Aramys. Of course, the girl's response needed no translation. He stood, and Aramys pulled off her mask and looked at him sharply as he grasped her by the shoulder. 

He had an almost uncontrollable urge to shake her. The ghost of innocence he had glimpsed so fleetingly was gone; her eyes were as cold and empty as any he had ever seen. He couldn't understand the anger he felt at the sight; it wasn't the death of the drow that so disturbed him; she most likely deserved it for any number of reasons. Rather, it was a sense of total wrongness that this girl should be capable of such and act of calm and collected violence. Even though he had known their reason for being here, some unconscious part of him had wanted to protect her from the taint of spilled blood; yet he realized now that he was years too late for that. He didn't know why it so stung him, he had seen death repeatedly in his life, had been the cause of it more times than he could count, but looking at Aramys, an overwhelming feeling of sadness filled him. 

"You're hurting me!" she exclaimed angrily, pulling herself away from his bruising grasp and raising the bloody sword up between them. "What's the matter with you?!" Her voice sounded almost defensive. 

Entreri backed away from her, nearly trod on Taella and then stepped to the side instead. He shoved his hand through the hair that had fallen over his eyes and stared at her, realizing that all of the things he wanted to say at that moment were ridiculous, considering who he was. He raised both hands in an inoffensive manner and said the first thing he could come up with, "I thought you might be hurt. "

Aramys gazed at him warily as she bent and wiped the blood from her sword on the drow's robe. "Touched though I am by you concern, I assure you that I'm uninjured, save nearly by you." Sheathing her blade, she rubbed at the shoulder he had held her by. "You should look to yourself, human. After all, you were the one nearly passed out on the floor." 

Entreri considered the situation they had just come through. He wasn't overly pleased with his own perfomance, and it angered him to realize that he most likely would have died were it not for his companion. He disliked feeling indebted to another person, but couldn't deny the facts. It occurred to him that he hated this place, which left him feeling so out of his element. 

"You have a lot to learn about the dangers of the underdark." Aramys said, seeming to read his thoughts from his expression." But you learn very quickly, you handled the spider well enough."

Her condescension didn't help matters; neither did her casual attitude towards him. . Even when very young, Artemis Entreri had intimidated people. He had come to depend on the ability to handle others, to keep them in their place and at a proper distance. He recalled Catti-Brie and how terrified of him she had been, and how easy it had been to control her with her fears. This one was not like that at all, had seen and done things that the innocent human girl could not even imagine. How to gain an even footing with Aramys? Leveling his black gaze on her, he asked," Why didn't you take the drow up on her offer? I would think it would be the answer to your prayers. " 

Aramys seemed stung by the question. " What do you mean?" 

" I mean, " he continued slowly, " That your looks would match what you truly are inside." Entreri stepped towards her again, but the menace was in his words, not his actions. He saw plainly that he had struck a nerve. An insane surge of victory filled him as he watched the myriad emotions flit through her eyes, even though every one of them held both pain and rage towards himself. With a sound that was somewhere between a snarl and a sob, she rushed towards him, swinging her fist with all her strength. He excepted her blow, but gave in to his earlier impulse, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her once. Grinning evilly, he pushed the girl back at arms length from him and looked at her. She struggled in his grasp, spitting some exclamation in drow that sounded very unflattering, and he thought that at that moment she seemed no more threatening than an enraged kitten hissing at him from an alleyway. The notion was absurd considering what he knew about her. With shocking speed, she spun out of his grasp, delivering a sharp jab to his stomach as she went, and had both swords up and at the ready before he could even straighten from her attack. With one blade moving menacingly towards his face, the other poised near his chest, she hissed at him, "If you think that, perhaps it would be wise to tread more carefully around me, Rivvil!" Her purple eyes were filled with abject loathing, though a perceptive person might wonder where the emotion was truly aimed. Entreri took a half step back from the furious girl, reaching for his sword, and for a second it looked as though she would follow with her attack. After the smallest moment of hesitation, Aramys spun and rushed out of the room as though pursued by fiends.

Entreri let his hand fall away from his own sword as he watched her retreat. "What the hell did I just do?" he asked aloud. He realized that he had goaded the girl purposely, and worse, with the same weapons that Drizzt Do'urden had used against him. Why? If anyone in the room had an answer, they didn't bother to share it with him. " Thanks for nothing." he said absently as he picked his way through the corpses of both drow and spiders and followed Aramys. 

__

Author's note: Okay, I admit this chapter doesn't make much sense, I have been having writer's block and can't seem to get what I want into words. Oh well, better luck next time… 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Her mind was a perfect blank, empty except for the blind wall of fury she had raised. Aramys rushed from the city, passing through street after street until she reached the tunnels that would lead her towards home. Heedless of everything, she made no attempt to move stealthily at all. If anyone or anything had thought to hinder the young woman, they apparently thought better of it when they saw her. She didn't understand why Artemis Entreri's simple words offended her so deeply, but they did, and horribly so. Up until this point Aramys had started to feel a certain kinship with the human, a certain measure of mutual respect that she had come to depend on. And yet, after the death of Taella, he had seemed angry with her. The man had looked at her as if somehow disappointed, as if he expected or hoped for something different of her. _Why, and what?, _Aramys wondered in dismay. He knew she was an assassin; they were practitioners of the same trade, by Lloth! And, more than that, she was Colnbluth, a creature despised by all, just like him. What was his problem? 

Somewhere within the young elf, a quiet corner of her soul whispered that this was not precisely the truth. Worse than mere Colnbluth, Aramys was a half-breed, a product of unspeakable violence, corrupt by her very nature. Perhaps a creature of the surface such as Artemis Entreri found her even more offensive than drow seemed to. Was that the source of his disdain? The thought left her feeling colder and more hopeless than she had felt in years. 

Aramys was a little shocked when she arrived at the door to her own chamber; she didn't remember the journey at all. Apparently her footsteps had lead her back automatically: where else did she have to go? The anger she had felt began to dissipate steadily, to be replaced by a leaden feeling of depression. She shut her door behind her and leaned back against it heavily, feeling suddenly too weary to stand. For the second time in her adult life, Aramys felt a burning sensation fill her eyes. The tears slid heavily down her cheeks, scattering over her hands, hot like the blood that had covered them an hour before. Giving in to a sudden great wave of despair, the girl slid down the length of her door, collapsing in a heap on the floor. 

As sobs shook her entire body, Aramys was certain they would never stop. She would just lie on the ground and weep, all the anger and fear and sorrow she felt would pour out of her body like the tears did now, until there was simply nothing left of her. And she was powerless to stop it, the hard but brittle shell of control that held her together was broken and Aramys knew she was lost. 

It was a long while later when the elf-maid became aware again of the clammy chill of the stone floor beneath her. From the formless nothing she had become thought began to take shape once more. "You will look like what you truly are inside" she heard Entreri say. _I am not Drow! _That thought seemed very clear in her mind. How odd that her earlier, unprecedented act of mercy towards the drow weapon master; and later, her ruthless act of violence towards Taella, were both declarations of the same thing. Odd, but perhaps not so, considering who and what she was. 

Aramys pulled herself to a sitting position, groaning at the stiffness the cold floor had caused to seep into her muscles. She looked around her, at her room, her one true sanctuary. Not even Jarlaxle came to this place. The physical location of it may have changed from time to time with the movement of Bregan D'earth's bases, but its nature and value to the young woman had not. Aramys' skills had brought little in the way of worldly possessions to her; though in truth she could have asked for much more of Jarlaxle and he would have given it freely. But wealth meant nothing to her; the possessions she valued most were of a different nature. Books were scattered everywhere, on her bed, the small table beside it, on her desk. There were exotic tomes from all over the realms, some containing pictures of the surface that seemed to fantastical to credit. Then there where her own drawings, pictures rendered in charcoal that were of things she had seen or imagined. She had no clue if they were good by anyone else's standards, she had certainly never shown them to another living soul, but nonetheless she got a great deal of pleasure from working on them. And there, lying on the end of her bed, was her most precious possession. 

It was a stringed instrument, with a round curved body and a long slender neck. Aramys had bought the thing from a drow trader in Manyfolk several years earlier simply for its strangeness and it's beauty. It came from the surface, probably taken on a raid such as the one where her mother had been captured. Aramys chose not to think of its former owner, dwelling instead on the beautiful carvings and inlay, its ivory keys, the obvious love and care it had been constructed with. She didn't even know what it was called. Then, when she had gotten it to the privacy of her room, she had discovered another wonder: the instrument could produce a sound as silvery pure as mithril. Aramys loved that sound, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard in a land where any sound could be dangerous, and the only music allowed were hymns to the evil goddess Lloth. Though she played it by ear and was completely untutored, the young woman had considerable natural talent. She was able to pick out tunes she heard and composed her own songs, though again she had no idea if they were any good. That didn't matter, though, they were hers, and were a means to escape the unloving world around her. 

Though the arts were strongly developed among Drow, like everything else in their obsessive society they focused almost entirely on the adoration Lloth. It occurred to Aramys that her own interests were qualities much more typical of her surface kin than of dark elves. She was not drow, at least not wholly: Artemis Entreri was wrong. Perhaps he had wanted to be, and that was why he had become so angry with her.

Aramys stood and walked to her desk. Opening a drawer, she pulled out the small mirror she used to get her long hair braided and out of her way. It was just a round piece of polished metal, which afforded a warped and imperfect view, but it was good enough for her purposes. Normally she took no pleasure from her own reflection, but now it intrigued her. Jarlaxle kept saying she was beautiful, and when he said it, she knew he believed his words. Aramys took in the blur of white skin and dark hair, completely opposite almost every beautiful person she had ever seen. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot, seeming more purple as a result. She searched her own features. They were fine and regular, she supposed, with the large eyes and full mouth dominating. She didn't see anything overtly hideous about them, but she certainly couldn't see what it was that Jarlaxle kept going on about. Aramys sighed and put the mirror away. 

There was another person who seemed to agree with Jarlaxle's estimation of her looks, though she sensed he would rather not admit it to anyone. Aramys had caught Artemis Entreri staring at her often. The girl considered how she felt whenever she discovered his eyes on her; she could feel weight of his gaze like a caress. She thought about the man now, honestly, without any of the anger and frustration that went with much of their association. She recalled his graceful hands as he had disabled the trap, and remembered the rush of heat she had felt while watching them, the unbidden impression of what other things those hands might be able to accomplish. She pictured his shadowed eyes, how he kept running his long fingers through his hair when it fell across those eyes, his sure and graceful movements in their sparring matches. Even here alone, Aramys could feel the blood rush to her face as she thought about him. Jarlaxle had told her that if she wanted Entreri, she should have him. The statement had confused her, but she realized now that Jarlaxle had known more than she had at the time. She did want Artemis Entreri; the thought was suddenly clear and terrifying in her mind. This was unknown territory for the girl, somewhere between the warmth and comfort she had known with Jarlaxle, and the lust and violence she had experienced with others. What could she do? 

For the first time Aramys realized that she had abandoned her charge in Menzoberanzan. Would he be able to find his way back? Worse, would he try to escape? If he attempted that it was entirely likely that he would die. The thought left her feeling suddenly cold. But no, Aramys felt certain the man would make his way back here on his own; he would return and drive her to new levels of distraction without a doubt. Though the human seemed oddly defenseless with his lack of magical ability and his dull senses, Aramys had seen enough of the man's skills to know that he was anything but. His simple determination gave him an edge that others lacked. She was certain he would return. 

The girl realized that with her recent responsibilities towards the human, she had very little time to herself, something she prized greatly. She felt a burning need for solitude- Jarlaxle could find something to occupy Entreri. Her uncomfortable feelings for the man could wait as well. Perhaps they might even fade if she spent some time away from him. Aramys got up and crawled into her bed, feeling drained and exhausted. Reaching for the instrument, she enacted the simple spell that would keep all sound from leaving her room- after all, there could never be too much security or privacy. Aramys smiled to herself when she felt the soothing sensation of its strings beneath her fingers. It had been too long. 

__

Author's note: Sorry about the long pause in my updates, stupid real life has been interfering with my writing. Add to that writer's block- what a pain! Also, someone commented on my English- I guess it isn't that bad, it's just that I have to stop and think about the words, which interferes with my train of thought. It probably shows. Plus I get confused about tense a lot. Oh well, I can't think of a better way to learn! Thanks for reading, and any suggestions you can add.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

__

How can I possibly sink any lower? Artemis thought to himself as he jabbed absently at a goblin slave that had ventured too far from the group he was supervising. Being on his own normally suited him perfectly, but to be made to perform such a lowly task as goblin herding was simply un-called for. The man sat dejectedly on the slope that led to the black and glassy water of the subterranean lake of Donigarten, his duties having been thus reduced in the ranks of Bregan D'earth. _How Humiliating!_ Jarlaxle had said that it was for his own, as well as the other soldiers safety that they not work together, but he couldn't help but think the drow was punishing him somehow for his behavior in Manyfolk. _I Artemis Entreri, most feared assassin on Faerun, reduced to a mere herdsman of these stinking vermin! _The man smiled wolfishly to himself, turning the vicious looking goad he wielded over in his long fingers and imagining what he would do to Jarlaxle if ever he got the opportunity. His herd gibbered with alarm and scattered slightly, eyeing their temperamental overseer warily as he stood and began pacing.

The past two weeks had been extremely trying for Artemis. After the assassination in Manyfolk, he discovered that his reluctant guardian had abandoned him. In fact, the wretched girl had left him alone in Menzoberanzan without so much as a backward glance. Artemis stopped his pacing as abruptly as he began it, causing his herd to shift once again with agitation. _Aramys_, he thought, lifting one hand and pushing his inky hair out of his eyes. _Where have you gone? _He hadn't seen so much as a trace of the girl since he had returned, still weary and shaken from his ordeal with the spider venom. At first furious, his anger had grown steadily into alarm as he searched the places he knew Aramys to frequent in their short association. She had seemingly vanished. 

He had finally found himself at a place he did not wish to be at all: standing on the threshold of Jarlaxle's chamber. The drow, opening his door, had raised his eyebrows at the sight of the harried looking assassin. Uncertain of what to say, the man had instead tried to peer surreptitiously around Jarlaxle's huge hat to see if Aramys were within. Jarlaxle, however, would have none of it, shifting his stance to further block the man's view. 

" I hear congratulations are in order." The mercenary said cheerily, his light eyes gleaming with something decidedly non-cheerful.

"_What_?" Artemis had questioned warily.

"On your success in Manyfolk." The drow continued." Aramys informs me you were great help. She said she wished she had you on more of her assignments."

Something was not right. "She said that?" Artemis asked suspiciously, his dark eyes narrowed on the drow.

"Well, perhaps I am paraphrasing a bit". Jarlaxle continued, moving again as Entreri tried to see around him," she may have used he word "bait" rather than "help", but the sentiment is the same I suppose." The drow laughed as Artemis abandoned his attempt at subtlety and pushed past him into the room. 

" Where is she?" he hissed angrily, striding swiftly all the way into the bedroom. It was empty.

"She is not here, and in truth, I have not spoken to her", Jarlaxle admitted coolly, following the man into the room. " I don't know where she is at the moment, only that she is in no danger." 

"How are you so certain?" Entreri questioned him. "And how do you know what happened in Manyfolk?" 

Jarlaxle chuckled. " I have my ways, as you should well know." 

Entreri sneered, unconvinced. The drow elaborated. "Spells and spies, the usual, you understand. I assure you that Aramys is perfectly safe." Artemis relaxed a little, wondering briefly at the feeling of relief that flooded him.

" I have many ways of knowing the activities of those around me without their telling me directly." the drow continued "I know the details of your dealings with Taella Sorl, and," he paused slightly, "with eachother."

Entreri turned slowly and faced Jarlaxle, shame and anger warring in his turbulent eyes. 

All pretence of good cheer was suddenly absent from the drow's face. "You are the last man on Faerun fit to pass judgement on her." he said coldly. "What were you thinking? "

Artemis found himself at a loss; he was not accustomed to explaining his actions. Usually a glare and a few well-phrased threats were enough to ward off any questions from those around him. And yet, in this situation he felt compelled to explain his actions. " I …I don't know ", he replied, floundering to find the correct words. " it was as if she was…" He searched for the right words,"gone, empty… I couldn't stand it."Artemis felt himself cringe inwardly, loathing this kind of self-exposure with every fiber of his being. 

Jarlaxle watched the man shrewdly for a few seconds. With no more explanation forthcoming, he continued quietly. " Do you begin to comprehend the things that girl has survived? " the quickly smothered flash of pain in Enreri's eyes confirmed that he did. "What you witnessed has enabled her to continue in this awful place. " Jarlaxle pinned Artemis with a penetrating stare, all traces of his customary frivolity gone. His voice took on a silky, strangely hypnotic timbre; " Don't you remember how comforting that emptiness is? How peaceful? I imagine it is as loving as a mother's embrace might be."" The intrusive gaze didn't falter. " How one must hate the person who takes it from them. Drizzt took it from you, I seem to recall how well you dealt with that" Jarlaxle watched as Entreri's whole body tensed up. He laughed a little to himself: this human's buttons were easy to push once you knew were to strike. Retreating slightly, he added, " I have tried my best to teach Aramys to survive here, but you understand better than any how high the price can be. " 

Entreri was still seething from Jarlaxle's quick and easy dissection of his psyche. "You have made her into nothing more than a cold-blooded murderer!" he interrupted angrily. 

"And since when is cold-blooded murder offensive to you?!?" the mercenary shot back incredulously." You should know as well as any what the cost of survival can be. I have done as I must, as has she!"

Entreri's eyes were black with rage. "Did doing what you must include taking her to your bed? I'm sure that was _truly_ essential to her survival!" The sarcasm dripped like venom from the man's words. A sudden image of the girl's haunted eyes appeared to Artemis: her face as they left the basement in Manyfolk. He continued, "You are merely a softer-spoken version of the ones who have harmed her before!" Artemis wasn't the only one in the room with buttons to push, and he realized suddenly that he had stumbled on to one of Jarlaxle's. He watched the drow's face twist with fury and something that looked much like abashment. He meant to press his advantage, but before he could open his mouth to continue, the drow had closed the distance between them and slammed him back against the wall, his furious face barely an inch away from the human's.

"You have no bloody idea of what you are talking about!" Jarlaxle hissed, grasping the front of the man's shirt and shaking him. "You don't know what I feel for her, haven't even the beginnings of the concept in your black and shriveled heart!" He shook Entreri again for emphasis. "You have no idea what I would do for her!"

Entreri was taken aback; he had never seen Jarlaxle come so completely unglued. His shock lasted only an instant; however, and he sidestepped out of the drow's grasp and had his dirk out of his scabbard before he could spin to pursue him. The sight seemed to bring Jarlaxle back to himself.

He took a deep breath and stepped away. When finally he turned back to Entreri, his face was carefully expressionless. Jarlaxle drew a deep breath, and Artemis realized that thee he was still struggling under the influence of some intense emotion; weather it were simply the desire to slit his throat or something deeper he was unsure" Well, Master Entreri, these matters aside, I can only assume that Aramys wishes to discontinue your tutoring. Let us pray that despite your thickheadedness, you have absorbed enough learning to do without her assistance. Tomorrow, I will find you new employment in Bregan D'earth. Something suitable to you talents." The drow looked at Entreri speculatively for a moment. "Now, if you don't mind", Jarlaxle continued, " I think you should leave." 


End file.
